The Fourth Hunger Games
by hmweasley
Summary: This is the story of the fourth annual Hunger Games. Written for the Hunger Games 100 Theme Challenge,
1. Drowning

**A/N: I never in a million years thought I would be writing one of these stories. I don't tend to read them, and my blood phobia makes writing any sort of violence difficult. Yet here I am. This was more experimental than anything else, and most of the violence is on the vague side. Still, I hope you enjoy it. It was basically just me messing around with different things. It's definitely not the best, but I had fun with it.**

**This was written as part of a Hunger Games 100 theme challenge. This story is themes 31-50, and the chapter title is the theme for that chapter.**

Chapter One: Drowning

"_When you're drowning, you don't say 'I would be incredibly pleased if someone would have the foresight to notice me drowning and come and help me,' you just scream." - John Lennon_

"_Today, human civilization is drowning in a sea of lies." - L. Neil Smith_

For the fourth time in her sixteen years, Brianne Abercrombie found herself amongst the crowd of children waiting to discover who among them would be sent to certain death. It was just four years ago that Brianne had experienced this for the first time. When she should have been celebrating her newly found teenager status, her parents were sneaking money into criminal hands in the hopes that a little training would protect their newly endangered daughter.

Brianne didn't like the training. She didn't like the violence. Over the course of the four years that the Hunger Games had taken place, Brianne had watched her district become more and more entrenched in the violence. Daily, she watched as her fellow career trainees became more and more consumed with a hunger for the "ultimate honor" and less and less with just staying alive if forced into a deadly arena. What had started as a way for parents to try and protect their children in horrible circumstances had become an apprenticeship with eager tribute hopefuls.

District 1 had produced two of the three previous victors after all, and that track record must be retained. One of those aforementioned victors just so happened to be Brianne's trainer, and Kodanda considered Brianne his best student. This wasn't because of her violent nature. In fact, compared to her peers, Brianne was as pacifist as they come. Kodanda had once likened her to a trained guard dog, something that had really angered her at the time until he explained what he meant. While most of his students tended to behave like wild animals, always ready for a fight, Brianne was as friendly as could be most of the time, but when she or someone she cared about was threatened, she could turn deadly in seconds.

Brianne looked up towards the Justice Building where Kodanda looked down at her. He shot her a quick wink, and Brianne knew what he expected. Kodanda had expressly forbid any of his other female students from volunteering this year, as he felt Brianne held the best chance at winning. Should any of them disobey, they would lose their position as his students, and should they successfully enter the games, Kodanda would refuse to help them, favoring the male tribute instead. It was an order that would no doubt go heeded. Kodanda was one of the most sought after trainers in District 1, and no one would dare do something to lose their precious position as his student.

Brianne took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what was to happen. She didn't want it. The so-called honor and glory, none of it interested her. The thought of becoming a killer just to gain money when they were already so much better off than the other districts was sickening to her. But she would be shunned if she didn't volunteer, and for that reason, she'd taken to justifying it in her head. If she were to volunteer, it would save another girl in her district's life. Brianne would fight yes, but not as vigorously as others would, she knew that much. She had no desire to live as a killer after the games.

So when the call for any female volunteers came, Brianne Abercrombie almost felt detached from herself, as if she was hearing her voice from somewhere underwater, as she shouted, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Troy Camoys smirked as he watched Brianne walk forward. That girl couldn't hurt someone if she tried, career or not. He felt a burst of confidence. For the first time he was sure of his decision. His friends had regarded him as crazy. His mother had burst into tears that hadn't stopped since he made the announcement. But he could do this.

Even his trainer Nashida, one of the two District 1 victors, had advised him against volunteering. Everyone knew that each trainer wanted their physically ablest to go into the games. If you could get a victor, you got more students. It was as simple as that. Even Nashida, with her own victor status making her popular, wanted that. he would not be happy with Troy for what he was about to do. He would prove them all wrong.

Troy knew he could do it. For the past three years, since he was eleven years old, Troy had watched the games in awe. It took a year of begging for him to get his parents to send him to Nashida. They were completely against the games and claimed that having an untrained son was better than having a killer no matter what the risk. It took Troy threatening to volunteer, training or no training, to get them to agree. Troy had lived and breathed the Hunger Games for the past three years. He knew what to do. He knew all of the stupid mistakes tributes made to get themselves killed. That was all it took really. Sure, there might be a bit of luck involved, but if you were skilled enough, you didn't need much luck at all to win.

He'd prove them all wrong. Troy was determined to be the youngest victor in history. He'd be looked at with honor for years to come. Everyone would look up to him: the boy who managed to win the Hunger Games at the meager age of fourteen.

Troy paid no mind to his mother's loud gasps and cries that drowned out every other noise amongst the crowd as soon as he proclaimed, "I volunteer as tribute." He didn't bother to look at Nashida's scowl or his friends frightened faces. As far as Troy could tell, his district seemed to be looking at him with pride. He wouldn't let them down.

**XX**

Alissah Vasser offered Huntur Sherman a small smirk as he took his place beside her to face the people of District 2. She knew him well, as they had been training together for the past three years. He would greatly decrease her chances of winning, but she couldn't help but be slightly thrilled at the same time. Alissah would be lying if she denied that she was attracted to the slightly older boy. In her 16 years, she had never seen someone so attractive as the blond. It was merely a physical attraction, although one that could have quite possibly become romantic under different circumstances. If it came down to it, she could bring herself to kill him. The only thing that bothered her was Huntur's strength. She'd struggled against it many times before, only managing to outwit him slightly less than half the time.

Unbeknownst to Alissah, Huntur had also found himself attracted to the girl over the years. She was the toughest girl he'd ever met, which held a lot of weight with him. He'd always been a bit of a charmer, but he'd refrained from pursuing Alissah because he knew how likely this outcome would be. No need to make things messier than needed. Huntur just wanted to win the games as quickly and efficiently as possible. He was in this for the honor and money, not the satisfaction of killing. He wouldn't mess around with a girl only to quite literally stab her in the back later. No, Huntur just wanted to get through these games so he could start his life as the newest victor.

**XX**

"Mina Murdoch!"

The thirteen-year-old froze as she heard her name being called. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. There were so many girls in District 3. So many who would put up a better fight than she could even dream of doing. Mina wasn't good at anything. Coming from the district expected to produce technology for the Capitol, Mina had always felt like a slight outcast because of her complete lack of ability to understand anything with an electrical charge. Now she would be cast off into an arena where she would again be an outcast because of her lack of abilities. This time because of physical limitations. And this time the result would be deadly. She stood woodenly as she faced the crowd with a frozen look of terror upon her face.

"Kendrick Jobs!"

Kendrick made his way up to the stage to join Mina. He was a scrawny boy, far more interested in gadgets and electronics than anything physical. Fear gripped him as he looked out at District 3. He wasn't prepared for something like this. He was smart, yes, but not about anything that would help him survive.

**XX**

District 4 wasn't really full of intellectuals. Most of the citizens didn't really see the importance of books and history. That wasn't to say they were dumb. They just had different kinds of smarts.

Boston Jacobson was different. He lived and breathed history. It was the most fascinating thing to him. His access to history books was limited, but whenever he found something new, he devoured it.

Unfortunately, a love for books didn't exactly lend the eighteen-year-old much advantage in the arena that he had just discovered he would be competing in. Boston knew that a few kids in District 4 had begun training in secret, but apparently there were no boys willing to take his place this year. It wasn't as if he was entirely hopeless. Boston had grown up on fishing boats and considered himself a strong person, but there was no telling what he would be up against, and all he wanted was to observe history being made from a far. He didn't want to be a part of it. He didn't want to be one of the names read off in history books about past games, but it seemed as if that would be his destiny.

Tiara King watched Boston come forward and join her on the stage with a smirk. She knew of the boy. He was big and foreboding at first glance, but she had been trained to fight against boys with his build. He would be simple enough to take out.

She was only fourteen, but Tiara was prepared for this. She would be her district's pride and joy. The past three years she'd trained non-stop to be in this position. She was ready. She would win.

**XX**

"Cassidee Powers!"

The seventeen-year-old held her head high as she calmly made her way towards the stage. District 5 was a relatively small district, and because of that, Cassidee had almost expected the worst. As one of the older children, and one who had been forced to take tessarae at that, it didn't come as a shock to her that one of her own slips had been chosen.

Cassidee heard her younger brother call out, but she refused to acknowledge him, too afraid of the tears that may have followed. She tried her hardest to come across as calm and collected, not proud to be shipped off to these games, not defiant of the Capitol, but most certainly not a scared mess. Already she was thinking of the impression she would give her fellow tributes. It wouldn't be in her advantage to come across as weak, even if she was. Fear was gripping her more than she'd ever imagined possible, but Cassidee was already resigned to her fate.

Cassidee went through the motions, knowing just what was expected of her, but she did so halfheartedly. Soon it was time for the male tribute to be chosen, and Cassidee held her breath in a somewhat foolish fear that her brother Ezekiel, with just one slip in, would be chosen along with her.

Instead, "Jaylon Arlington!" was called, and a twelve-year-old boy froze from his spot a few people down from Cassidee's brother. Cassidee sucked in a breath. She knew the boy. She knew him well. He'd been running around with her brother since they were five.

Jaylon had to be pushed toward the Justice Building, but eventually, he was making his way towards Cassidee and their escort. Cassidee saw the fear that flooded his face and knew he would be an easy target. She wanted to protect him. It was what Ezekiel would expect of her, but he would be a hindrance and she was already weak. Still, she wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders as he made it to her side. Cassidee hadn't thought about the gesture beforehand, whether or not it would show weakness, but when she saw how thankful the boy seemed for the affection, she squeezed harder.

**XX**

Chloe Faden remembered the first games. She had been eleven, and the entire thing had been terrifying as she knew that next year she could possibly be chosen. She'd made it through two reapings without her name being drawn, but now her luck had run out. As she stood before the Justice Building of District 6, she took in the terrifying sight in front of her. Her entire district seemed to be looking at her with sadness, and that may have been more frightening than the large amount of peacekeepers stationed everywhere.

Sneaking a glance at Kahner Kid, she saw that he was looking out at the crowd with a blank face. He'd always been braver than she was. Although Kahner was a year older, Chloe had known him since they were small. Chloe wondered if it was good or bad luck to be reaped with a friend. Probably bad in the long run, but for now she felt slightly calmed by his presence.

A melody began to run through Chloe's mind. It was difficult to keep herself from humming outloud, a gesture that would comfort her but look strange to the people staring.

As they were ushered off stage, Chloe tried to catch Kahner's attention before they were separated, but he only looked at her with a cold indifference before following one of the peacekeepers in the opposite direction. Chloe's shoulders fell. Yes, being reaped with a friend was definitely bad luck.

**XX**

The prayers that Joelle Parson had been muttering under her breath during the entire reaping only increased once her name was called. Religion had been widely abandoned after the disasters that led to the creation of Panem, but they'd been free to practice what they wished until the rebellion. Joelle had been ten when the games had started. It was around that same time that the peacekeepers had really started cracking down on the tiny church Joelle had attended with her family in secret. Now, they were forced to gather with one other family in complete secrecy. Joelle's own family and the Shephards were the only two families left in District 7 that worshipped. At least as far as they knew.

Joelle's prayers stayed quiet as she stood before the crowd.

Even in her fervor, she was startled upon hearing Bryan Kennedy's name called. Bryan was two years younger than Joelle, but even at the young age of twelve, he had quite the reputation among the District 7 citizens. The boy was a charmer and very used to getting what he wanted. Joelle had seen him use quite a few people, but they still seemed to bow to his every whim. That would work to his advantage in the arena, and the thought made Joelle sick.

Bryan was having similarly disdainful thoughts about Joelle. Before he was reaped, he'd been quietly laughing to himself about the odd girl being gone forever. Joelle wasn't well-liked, as she had a tendency to act in very peculiar ways and had been spotted on more than one occasion muttering under her breath, although no one knew what she went on about. As Bryan took his place beside her he could hear the low murmur of words, but was only able to make out "please." That was one word he couldn't blame her for. Bryan felt like shouting it himself. Instead, he squared his shoulders and did his best to look impressive. He'd be one of the youngest in the arena, but having a confident image would never hurt. Winning people over was his only chance.

**XX**

"Ahnette Phryne!"

Ahnette held her head high as she made her way towards the stage. The fifteen-year-old had no particular talents that would help her in the arena, but the one thing she did have was beauty. Most of her peers were still stuck in their awkward phases, but Ahnette was different. People were always commenting on her beauty, and beauty was one of the things most prized in the Capitol. Ahnette herself had never put much stock in it. What difference did it make whether she starved pretty or ugly? The people of District 8 had more to worry about than physical appearances. Now though she was being given a use for her beauty. It was the only chance she had of gaining sponsors, and she planned to use it.

"Gerald Chayse!"

Gerald admired the girl, though she was two years younger than him, as he took his place beside her. Even in such a serious situation it was hard not to be enamored by her. He figured he could kill her if he had to, but he prefered not to be the one to do so. Gerald didn't think he'd have much problem killing in the arena, not if he had to in order to live. He was strong at seventeen, and he figured he was more than capable of taking down quite a few of the other tributes. If violence was necessary, he had no intention of holding back. You have to do what's needed to survive. That's more important than anything else.

**XX**

Jocelin Aurora had expected to have a normal life. Or normal by District 9 standards at least. She'd attend school until the age expected of her to learn things that were, for the most part, rather useless in her district, and then she'd go to work in the fields planting and harvesting grain just like her parents. It was a large district, and Jocelin had honestly not expected her name to be drawn, especially not at the age of thirteen when her name was only in twice. Her family wasn't well off, but they had managed to avoid taking tessarae.

When Etin Faal joined her, she was shocked yet again. The boy was only a year older than herself, and his family was one of the richer ones of the district. His name couldn't be in more than the mandatory three times. He was as privileged as it got in District 9 unless you were a member of the mayor's family or a peacekeeper. Still, the young boy didn't appear surprised.

Etin knew there was no getting out of this. He'd had few friends growing up because the other children were jealous of his family's relative wealth, but Etin had tried his hardest to make friends in spite of that. Over the past few years, he'd worked hard to be an amazing friend to the few he did have and keep his pride up no matter what he faced. This would be no different. He didn't expect to win, but he would die knowing that he'd done everything he could to die with honor.

**XX**

Emilia Arnout held her head high as she stood in front of the people of District 10. It had been her last reaping. She'd been so close to being safe. There was no turning back now though, and she wanted to believe that she had a decent chance. She'd spent her entire life in a butcher shop. Sure it was all domesticated animals, but surely that would be of some help in the arena. She knew how animals worked, and most importantly, how they died and how to cook them. Emilia had to believe this would help her. It was the only thing she had.

Ezra Barton liked helping people. It was just who he was. His parents sometimes made remarks about how sensitive he seemed for a fourteen-year-old boy, but he just didn't like seeing people in pain. He always wanted to help. Ezra didn't like seeing people suffer, but living in District 10 he'd had no choice. The games were an annual experience that he dreaded on many different levels, and now he was going to be forced to actually live through them. He couldn't stand to watch others be hurt. How was he supposed to kill?

**XX**

She was panicking. Every muscle in Tifanee Timotheus' body was itching with the adrenline rushing through her. The only thing her brain could think was "run." So that's what she did. The peacekeepers snatched the young thirteen-year-old girl up as if she were a cardboard box. She probably weighed just as much as one. Tifanee was deposited quite unceremoniously on the stage in front of the entire population of District 11.

The peacekeepers now formed a barrier between the girl and any means of escape. It was as if Tifanee had gone from average girl to criminal in minutes. She wasn't though. She wasn't a criminal. She'd done nothing wrong. Her entire life she'd managed to maintain decent grades in school while also working as much as she could to help her family. She'd done everything in her power to do what was expected of her, and now she was being thrown into an arena to be killed. It wasn't fair. The tears poured down her face as she wept openly on the ground in front of all of Panem.

Despite being a mere year older, Demetrius Iver was much more collected as he took his own place in front of the district. The only hint of his true fear was in his shallow breathing, but Tifanee's sobs drowned out everything else in the square.

The boy looked down at the pitiful girl at his feet. She had no doubt ruined all chances at getting sponsors, and her chances hadn't been all that great before. Demetrius felt sorry for her though, and he couldn't stop himself from kneeling down and placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on her back. The girl shied away, no doubt thinking he was a peacekeeper or someone else meaning her harm. The boy persisted though and pulled her gently gently to her feet.

The girl didn't resist, but she was limp as a doll in his arms, which forced Demetrius to keep his grip on her. Tifanee quickly buried her face in his chest as their names were announced once again to all of Panem.

**XX**

"Fayth Ammadon!"

The thirteen-year-old had to be lead towards the Justice Building by straight-faced peacekeepers as she refused to leave the grip of her friends. All of District 12 looked on with sympathy. Everyone knew of the kindhearted girl. They cringed as Fayth stood before them. An arena was no place for someone like Fayth. It was only moments before it hit her. It seemed instantaneous to the crowd, but for Fayth it had been building up since her name had been called. A panic attack. Just one of the many that had pained her through the years.

It all rushed through her head. The games. The Capitol. Murder. Everything that would be expected from her. She'd never see home again. It was too much. Far too much. The escort looked on in fear as the young girl broke down in front of the entire country. Fayth could just hear the mayor whispering, "Agoraphobia," in the woman's ear, as if one simple word could actually convey the terror currently coursing through her.

The escort seemed determined to ignore Fayth's break-down. She breezed through the familiar motions of the ceremony as if there wasn't a hysterical girl beside her. No one made a move to help Fayth.

"Coale Marcellus!"

Coale was Fayth's complete opposite. He made his way to the front of the crowd with his head held high. He was averagely sized for his fifteen years, and anger was the only emotion visible on his face. His fists were clenched tight, and the stiffness of his movements was noticeable to everyone. He made no move to comfort Fayth either. The district that had looked on the girl with sympathy now stared impassively at the boy who did nothing but glare back at them. His stare seemed to blame them for his predicament.

Quite a pair the two made as they were announced to the district once more. Fayth a hysterical mess. Coale an angry but composed boy. Two very different children with two very similar fates.

**XX**

Twenty-four children from across the country. All being lost to their districts forever. Sure, one would make it back in the physical sense, but they too would be truly lost. Drowning in their own despair for the rest of their lifetime.


	2. Last Hope

Chapter 2: Last Hope

"_You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope." - Katniss Everdeen, _The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins_

"_Optimism is inevitably the last hope of the defeated." - Albert Meltzer_

"Why? Why did you do that?" Mrs. Abercrombie seemed unable to stop her incessant questioning. The same question was repeated over and over, not even allowing Brianne enough time to answer.

"We wanted you to be safe if you were _forced_ into the arena," Mr. Abercrombie spoke over his wife's ceaseless mutterings. "You were never meant to volunteer!"

Brianne knew that her father's anger came out of his worry for her. He knew that he'd just lost his daughter for good. Brianne wanted to curl up in a ball and just die. It was destined to happen later anyway. She couldn't handle her parents' reactions. Even though she'd seen this coming, she hadn't been prepared.

"I'll have a word with the man." Brianne knew that her father was speaking of Kodanda. "This is all his fault! He will pay for this. I'll see to it. That man had no right to suggest anything to you when we forbid him from doing this. No right!"

Brianne knew that her father's threats were useless. Kodanda was well respected for his status as victor. He had plenty of students under his control. Nothing Brianne's father could say about the man would change anything, and Brianne's death would bring nothing to Kodanda except a brief disappointment that the current victor wasn't one of his students.

So caught up in their emotions were they that neither of Brianne's parents were able to say goodbye before being whisked out of the room by peacekeepers. Brianne was left utterly alone without one ounce of comfort from either of her parents..

**XX**

Troy expected the cold firmness of his parents' dispositions upon being allowed to see them. They'd resigned themselves to what he must do long ago. Troy figured his mother had held onto a small bit of hope that he wouldn't go through with it, but she was too proud to reveal this now. She offered nothing more than a stiff hug and a warning that he'd better do his best. His father wished him luck and said that he knew he would win. "There is no competition really."

Troy wasn't sure if his father really believed this, but he figured he was better off not questioning it. He would win. Troy was sure of it. He'd been well trained, and he had no intention of letting his parents or the district down. He dismissed the wishes of good luck. Luck was useless. Things like hope and luck would get him no where. But he had the skill to win. He knew it. For that reason, he allowed himself no tears while bidding farewell to his parents and the select few friends who had bothered to come. There was no need. He was determined to see them later, and sadness would do nothing but hinder him.

**XX**

"Mom!" Alissah exclaimed as the woman, with tears flowing down her face, smothered her with hugs. "Calm down."

"I can't help it, Alissah!" The woman's voice was full of emotion. "Losing your father during the rebellion was one of the hardest things I've ever had to go through, and now you're going off to fight in these games. My little baby girl."

Mrs. Vasser went to wrap her arms around Alissah again, but the girl wiggled her way out and exclaimed, "Mom!" yet again.

"Dad was loyal to the Capitol until his dying breath," Alissah reminded her mother. "He fought hard for Panem, and I don't intend to let him down. I'm doing this proudly. I'll fight just as hard as he did."

"Let's just hope for a better outcome then," Mrs. Vasser sobbed as she finally got her arms around her daughter and refused to let go.

**XX**

"You'll do well, son," Mr. Sherman clapped Huntur on the shoulder. A bit of sadness shone through his eyes, but the man seemed determined not to crack in front of his son. He knew that this was his son's dream, and he would never think of stopping him. Still, he couldn't help getting a little emotional. Mr. Sherman had a lot of faith in his son's abilities, but a father had to be a little worried about whether or not his son would make it.

Mrs. Sherman wasn't faring quite so well. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she seemed determined to ignore them. Instead, she stepped forward and embraced her son tightly.

"You'll do well," she spoke in a tight voice. "I know you will."

"You'd better." Mr. Sherman's words were full of emotion, as if he was losing his battle against tears.

"I will," Huntur assured them while forcing himself to stay positive. "I promise."

**XX**

No words were exchanged as Mina said goodbye to her friends and family. Her mother and father looked upon her with tearful looks that were impossible to hide. She wasn't coming back, and they all knew it. Her two closest friends were a bit better at hiding their emotions, but Mina could tell by a certain look in their eyes that they knew she wasn't coming back either. Embraces were exchanged. Words seemed useless. There was nothing they could do but offer false comfort. Mina was doomed, and her friends and family were helpless to save her.

**XX**

"You'll have to outsmart them." Mr. Jobs spoke matter-of-factly with only a hint of emotion showing through his voice. "It's the only chance you've got."

Kendrick's family didn't handle emotions well. It wasn't that they were ashamed or anything. No, they were just a bit awkward about affection, and comforting each other wasn't really something they did. Now Mrs. Jobs was sobbing on the other side of of the room, and Kendrick was at a complete loss as to what to do. His father seemed determined to ignore her, at least for the moment, as he hid his own emotions by talking instead of Kendrick's chances like they were discussing a random tribute from a past games in their living room. If Kendrick hadn't known that rational discussion was how his father kept his emotions in check, he may have worried that he didn't care.

It was far too soon when a peacekeeper entered to take his parents away. Mr. Jobs' emotional wall seemed to break slightly as he embraced his son in a tight hug. Mrs. Jobs rushed over from the couch she'd been crying on to join the family embrace. It was the only time Kendrick could remember getting such physical affection from his parents. He just wished it wasn't going to be the last.

**XX**

Tiara's father had always been a rather stern man, at least as long as Tiara had known him. Tiara had heard time and time again that he'd been much different before her mother died, but Tiara would never know for sure, since she hadn't been around back then. She was pretty sure that he blamed her for her mother's death, and to be completely honest, she didn't resent him for that because she blamed herself too.

Dying during childbirth wasn't an unknown occurrence in Panem. There wasn't a hospital that you could rush to in District 4 if things went wrong. It was just unfortunate that Tiara's birth had been one of those where things went wrong. She'd been told over and over again that it was just bad luck, but both her and her father knew better. Tiara knew she couldn't have done anything to save her mother as a helpless infant, but the fact still remained that, if she wasn't here, her mother would be. Maybe it was that thought that drove her to train for the games. The thought of dying didn't phase her the way it apparently did others. She might as well go out with a bang, especially if the reward for staying alive was as great as it was.

Her father had been rather uncaring when she asked him to pay for the training. Mr. King had grumbled about the expenses, but they were well enough off that they still had enough to live off of in relative comfort. Tiara got the feeling that her father actually liked the idea of her going into the games. The money and glory of her winning would help ease the pain of having a daughter who had murdered her mother, and if she died, that wasn't of much concern to him anyway.

Tiara's suspicions seemed to be confirmed as her father came to bid her farewell. A stiff, awkward hug, and a "good luck" where all that she received. She almost called out to him as he went back out the door, not bothering to wait for a peacekeeper to fetch him, but she quelled the temptation. She had even more resolve now. She would win, and then her father could surround himself with riches to forget that his daughter was a killer.

**XX**

"I'm not expecting to win this, Dad," Boston snapped at his father. He didn't want useless words of comfort. He was going to die, and it was better that he just accept that now.

"You don't know what will happen," his mother implored with a distressed expression marring her face. "What about that one year where that little girl made it through? She didn't have many skills at the beginning, but she made it."

"Yeah, because no one wanted to attack a twelve year old girl," Boston rolled his eyes. "It won't be like that with me. An eighteen year old boy? Everyone will be going after me."

Boston leaned back against the wall and buried his face in his hands. Neither of his parents said anything, but he soon felt his mother wrapping her arms around him.

"Just try," she whispered. "That's all we ask."

**XX**

"I don't want you to go in the games!"

Cassidee's younger brother had latched onto her the minute he was through the door.

"I have to, Ezekiel. They drew my name. You know I have no choice." Cassidee knew that any comfort she could offer her brother was useless. The twelve-year-old couldn't be reasoned with, and nothing she could say would change the fact that he was about to go through his worst nightmare. He continued to wail into Cassidee's chest, and she made no attempts to calm him with words. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and let him cry. She knew it would be the last time she was able to hold him, and that thought made her relish the moment.

Neither of her parents said a word. For a few moments they just watched their children from afar with utter sadness showing on their faces. Then, Mr. and Mrs. Powers wordlessly stepped forward and wrapped their own arms around their children.

**XX**

"You'll be with Cassidee," Mrs. Arlington assured her son. "She'll protect you and keep you safe. I know she will."

Mr. Arlington looked disparagingly as his wife. Not bothering to shield Jaylon from his words, he spoke, "Don't give him false hope! That girl may try to help at first, but she wants to win just as much as everyone else. Besides, what good will she do. We both know she's not going to be the victor!"

"Shut up!" Mrs. Arlington exclaimed as she pushed her husband to the side and turned her attention back to her son, who had been watching the exchange with fear in his eyes. "You'll be all right, sweetheart. Just stick to Cassidee and try your best. We love you, okay?" It was then that she dissolved into tears and gripped her son tightly. Jaylon buried his face into her neck and began crying as well. Mr. Arlington's tough exterior finally evaporated as he took his wife and son into his arms and his own tears began to escape.

**XX**

Mrs. Faden gripped Chloe tight. "I love you," she whispered into the young girl's hair. Chloe responded with the same words but was unable to speak any more as the tears bubbled over. She began struggling through a song Mrs. Faden had sang to her when she was small. The same song that had been running through her head during the reaping. The familiar lyrics caused Mrs. Faden's grip on Chloe to tighten. The small family stayed in their embrace until the peacekeepers came to take Mrs. Faden away.

**XX**

"Promise me you'll try your hardest," Mrs. Kid pleaded with her son. "And stay with Chloe as long as possible. You both need a friend now more than ever."

Kahner turned angrily towards his mother. "A friend!? I can't have a friend now. That privilege has been taken from me. Everyone in that arena will be my enemy, even Chloe. I don't care about past friendships. If I don't kill her first, she'll kill me."

Mrs. Kid looked sadly at her son. "You've been forced into a terrible situation, but don't let it turn you into a monster, son. There's a difference between cold-blooded killing and surviving. Remember that."

Kahner turned away from his mother, not even looking back at her when the peacekeeper came to take her away.

**XX**

Joelle discreetly glanced up at her mother, father, and siblings as they prayed. It was traditional to keep your head bowed at such moments, but Joelle wanted to memorize her family before she was taken away forever. Prayer was typically when Joelle felt most peaceful, but today the faces of all those around her were marred by grief. How many times they had prayed just like this for an end to the games, and now one of them was going into the games themselves.

"Lord, please bless Joelle." At the sound of her name, Joelle tuned back in to what her father was saying. "Help her stay strong in faith while in the arena, and guide her and help her achieve her purpose. We know that there is a reason behind her reaping. Help her discover what that is."

Tears began streaking down Joelle's face as she silently agreed with her father's words.

**XX**

"I have no doubt that you'll be able to get sponsors," Mr. Kennedy lectured his son as the sat in the Justice Building. His arm was around Bryan's shoulders, and he looked sadder than Bryan had ever seen him. "Sponsors are helpful, but they aren't the only key to winning. I think your best bet would be to join an alliance. You make friends easily enough. Get people willing to help you, and only leave the alliance when you think you can make it on your own. It's your best bet."

Bryan nodded woodenly at his father's words. He appreciated the advice, but he didn't want to be talking about this. He didn't want to be in this position in the first place. His mother was sobbing horribly at his other side, and Bryan had a line of friends outside waiting to see him. For the first time in his life, he didn't know how to handle the people around him. He didn't know what to say.

**XX**

Mr. Phyrne spoke no words as he stepped forward and embraced Ahnette. It had only been the two of them since Ahnette's mother died during the rebellion, and now Mr. Phyrne was losing his daughter as well. Ahnette sobbed into her father's shoulder. No words were spoken until the peacekeeper came to take Mr. Phyrne away.

"Good bye, sweetheart," Mr. Phyrne whispered as was pulled from the room. Ahnette sobbed even harder.

**XX**

"I'll try my hardest, Mom," Gerald murmured to his mother as he gripped her tightly. Mrs. Chayse refused to let go of her son, even to let her husband say goodbye to him. Mr. Chayse contented himself with patting his son on the back as he tried to control his cries.

Mr. Chayse had always been awkward about physical affection, but Gerald appreciated the effort his father was making. It wasn't a crushing hug, but at least his father was there and cared. This was the first time Gerald had ever seen his father cry, and that was a sight he could have lived his whole life without seeing.

**XX**

"All I've been raised to do is harvest wheat!" Jocelin screamed at her shell-shocked parents. Her two younger siblings had been cowering behind their parents since they entered the room and heard Jocelin's screams. Mrs. Aurora could do nothing but stand in shock and fear at her daughter's screams. There were silent tears streaming down her face.

"Why did you have us!?" Jocelin accused her parents as she gestured to herself and the two younger children that were staring at her in shock. "You knew this would happen!"

Jocelin collapsed on the couch with her face in her hands. "I'm only thirteen! Thirteen! This isn't supposed to be happening. It isn't." Her screams got softer, but were no less filled with emotion. Mrs. Aurora took the opportunity to step forward and hug her daughter fiercely.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into her daughter's ear, and for the first time since entering the room, Jocelin didn't bother to respond.

**XX**

Etin had never seen his father look so shocked in his life. As far as Mr. Faal was concerned, this wasn't supposed to happen to his family. They were too good for the games. It sickened Etin. He'd watched his father observe the games with no emotion for the past three years. It wasn't his family being punished because Mr. Faal had remained loyal to the Capitol during the rebellion, which had led to his relatively wealthy lifestyle. His children wouldn't be chosen in the games. The games weren't his problem.

Now that feeling of security had been taken away from him, and Etin was watching his father's beliefs come crashing down around him. The very Capitol that Mr. Faal had trusted to keep him safe was now taking his only son. Etin wasn't stupid. He knew that his father had always favored him over his sister. Only Etin could carry on the family name. Etin figured that as soon as they watched his death from their comfortable home, his parents would begin work on having a new son to take Etin's place. After all, it wasn't him they'd be missing. It was their familial namesake that they wanted.

Etin clenched his fists as fury filled him. His only comfort being his older sister's soft hand on his shoulder. The only one who was hopeful for _Etin's_ return was the girl sitting beside him, and she was the only thing that made the boy want to push to win.

**XX**

"People aren't that different from animals really." Emilia wrung her hands as she paced back and forth. Her father was watching closely from several feet away.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," Mr. Arnout spoke softly.

"What other way am I supposed to look at it!?" Emilia suddenly cried as she whirled around to face her father. "I have no choice but to kill now! How else am I supposed to look at it!?"

Mr. Arnout looked shocked at the outburst, but once Emilia had collapsed on the floor in tears, he kneeled down to wrap her in his arms.

"Just think about it that way, sweetheart," he whispered into her hair. "Just think about it that way."

**XX**

Ezra could tell that his parents had no hope of him returning. They'd always been slightly ashamed of him. It was one of those things that Ezra had always known on some level, but it had taken him until he was eleven to fully realize it.

Ezra Barton who tried to nurse a bird back to health when none of the other kids cared. That was what he was known for in District 10. A boy too sensitive for his own good. He'd grown up caring far too much for the animals they had to raise for slaughter. Even at fourteen, he was unable to watch the slaughterings because he couldn't stomach it. How was he supposed to kill _people_ when he couldn't kill a simple animal?

Mrs. Barton wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders as he cried. Mr. Barton stood above them, looking as if he wanted to protect his son from what he must face but not knowing how. Mr. Barton has always struggled as to how to handle Ezra. He'd never seen a male child so shaken by suffering, and now that very same child was going to have to become a murderer or be murdered.

**XX**

"You can't pull any more stunts like you did earlier during the reaping," Mr. Timotheus preached to his daughter, who sat wimpering in her mother's arms.

"I won't, Dad," Tifanee cried. "I was just scared. It won't happen again."

Mr. Timotheus' stern facade vanished as he looked down at his tearful young daughter. He took a seat on her other side and rubbed her back to offer her any ounce of hope that he could spare. Her face remained buried in her mother's neck, not once looking up. It was as if she was trying to escape the cruel world that had thrust her into this position, even though she knew that it was useless.

**XX**

Ms. Iver wasted no time in throwing her arms around Demetrius as soon as she was allowed in the room. Tears shone in her eyes, but she was successfully stifling them for the moment.

"Do what you must," she muttered into her son's hair. At the age of fourteen, he was just beginning to surpass her in height. Demetrius' growth had been a bit dismaying to her as she watched him gradually become a teenager. Now she was forced to think about the fact that he would never grow any taller. "But don't lose yourself. That's all I ask."

Demetrius tried to reply, but all that came out were sobs. He forgot all attempts at speaking as he broke down in his mother's arms for the last time.

**XX**

After a while it became increasingly obvious to Fayth that no one was going to come see her off. It was to be expected. She'd never had any family, let alone friends. Having every one of your family members die in the rebellion and having to grow up in an orphanage didn't exactly help you make friends. On top of that, Fayth had been living with panic attacks for as long as she could remember. No one wanted to associate with someone who regularly panicked over seemingly nothing.

Fayth didn't blame them really. If she was one of those other kids, she wouldn't have befriended herself either. She heard the whispers. Kids at school, and even in the orphanage, were always joking about, "that Ammadon girl."

Maybe being sent into the games was a good thing. She would have lived her life alone anyway. This way there would be no more panic attacks. No more getting made fun of by others. No more suffering. If she could just get through the next few days, it could all be over. Fayth thought she might like that, and for the first time since she woke up that morning, she didn't feel like panicking. She just felt calm. Hopeful almost.

**XX**

"It's what you've always wanted," Coale grit out at his father. "One less mouth to feed. Less tesserae to take."

"Don't talk like that!" Mr. Marcellus yelled at his oldest son. It was silent for a moment before the man continued in a choked voice. "I know that you're angry, and you have every right to be. But I didn't ask for this. I never wanted you to have to go into these games."

"You did though," Coale stared at the ground. "You asked for it when you had me and the others."

"There were no games when we had you four," Mr. Marcellus was pleading with his son, not wanting their last conversation to be a fight.

"As if living in District 12 before the rebellion would have been much better," Coale snorted. "Why aren't they here now? Don't want to send their big brother off to die?"

"I thought it would be better if they didn't see you like this. I don't want this to be their last memory of you."

Coale finally looked coldly up at his father. "Just make sure this doesn't happen to any of them. They'll have watched both Mom and me die now. If you let anything else happen to them-"

Coale was silenced by his father firmly gripping his shoulder. They were silent for a moment before Mr. Marcellus pulled Coale to his chest. Neither one shed any tears, but Coale could just barely make out the, "I love you, son," that his father muttered before being pulled from the room.


	3. Puzzle

Chapter 3: Puzzle

"_A good puzzle, it's a fair thing. Nobody is lying. It's very clear, and the problem depends just on you." - Erno Rubik_

"_I don't think there is a hidden purpose to the universe that you have to puzzle out." - Robert Fulghum_

"Boston Jacobson," Tiara smirked as the two tributes were ushered towards the train that would take them to the Capitol. "I haven't seen you around the past month or so."

"Tiara King," the older boy mocked. "I haven't had to put up with you for the past month or so."

Tiara laughed, not bothering to be offended by the obvious insult. "You know, it's kind of hilarious how an eighteen-year-old like yourself could so obviously be taken down by a fourteen-year-old like me."

Boston ignored her taunts as they reached the train door.

"You don't stand a chance, Jacobson. You should just admit defeat now."

"Funny," Boston threw a quick glance back at her as he entered the train. "I don't remember ever claiming I even wanted to win these games."

Tiara was left gaping after the odd boy as he sauntered off into the train.

**XX**

Huntur nudged Alissah's shoulder as they walked side-by-side towards the train, while smiling and waving at the cameras as they passed. "Excited?" he asked.

"Of course," Alissah laughed, sounding genuinely happy. "I've been waiting for this for years. It's going to be so much fun."

The two teens glanced around the train as they entered. Alissah let out a little sigh at the beauty of the compartment. "This isn't too bad either," Huntur breathed.

"Almost makes me want to avoid the games," Alissah smiled as she plopped down on the most comfortable couch she'd ever seen.

"It'll just make us fight harder." Huntur took a seat beside his fellow tribute. The two watched their other traveling companions flitter around the compartment.

"Of course," Alissah smiled up at him. "District 2 is going to have a victor this year."

"Well, don't be too confident about my chances just yet," Huntur smirked. "We haven't seen the competition yet."

Alissah let out a snort as she aimed a kick at Huntur's shin. "I didn't mean you, asshole."

Huntur shoved her shoulder jokingly as he laughed.

They continued on with their banter over who was going to win. Being competition didn't mean they couldn't be friendly. After all, they'd been competing with each other for years.

**XX**

"Do either of you have any talents that will be useful in the arena?" Their so-called "mentor" looked upon Jocelin and Etin with cold eyes, as if she already knew the answer.

"None," Jocelin mumbled quietly from where her head rested on her arms at the table.

Etin shook his head to show he was in the same boat.

Their mentor sighed and shook her head. "There's not much I can do," she voiced what they already knew. "Just hope for the best. Try your hardest, and try not to die too gruesome of a death."

Jocelin buried her face in her arms to hide the tears streaming down her face. Etin turned even paler. Their mentor almost looked sympathetic before she left the two children alone.

"Some help she is," Etin muttered, unsure whether or not Joceline was listening. "I bet she doesn't care at all to help us figure out what to do. There has to be some skill we could learn. It can't be that hard to throw a knife or something."

He glanced over at Jocelin expectantly, but the girl was still crying softly. With a sigh, Etin wandered off to his room where he could puzzle over his future chances alone.

**XX**

Brianne didn't bother more than a quick glance at her surroundings as she entered the train. Her parents' tearful faces as they said goodbye to the daughter they had tried so hard to protect were still vivid in her mind. All she could manage was to ask where her room was in a tearful voice before she rushed off towards it.

Troy sneered as he watched her go. Brianne was the most pathetic excuse for a career that he'd ever seen. It both angered him, as he knew how much potential she had if she would just get over it, and also excited him. After all, he would no doubt have District 1's united support. No sponsors would dare support such a wimpy girl who did nothing but cry even though she'd volunteered. The thought made Troy smile as he found his way to his own room.

**XX**

Chloe's first view of the Capitol brought a familiar tune to her head, and she couldn't stop herself from singing along softly. The song was one that she'd learned from a man back in District 6 who'd fought in the rebellion. Apparently they'd sung it a lot back in the day to make fun of the Capitol. Chloe thought the Capitol citizens surrounding her probably wouldn't be too happy with her if they heard it, but it brought comfort to her as memories entered her thoughts.

Kahner's frown only deepened as he realized just what it was she was singing. He'd been strangely distant the entire train ride. He stayed by Chloe's side often, but he never spoke. Even now he was standing quietly by her as they watched the large city come into view. Chloe wanted to reach out and take his hand in comfort, but the look on his face scared her. So she stuck with her singing.

**XX**

Nobody bothered to really explain what was happening to Emilia and Ezra. The two District 10 tributes were ushered off the train and off to this strange room where people began poking around their bodies and doing the strangest things.

Emilia had seen a couple of the slightly better off girls in District 10 wear make up before, but she wasn't even sure if the things being put on her qualified as make up. The people surrounding her had so many different tools designed to make her more beautiful, and she didn't have a clue what most of them did. All the eighteen-year-old could do was watch them work in amazement. Even after seeing the Capitol citizens on television all of these years, she'd never known that this was how they altered their appearances so significantly.

Ezra wasn't as cool and collected as his prep team prepared him for what was to come. The young boy squirmed as they brought make up to his face, not wanting to be covered with the foreign substances. The people were forced to hold him down and apply it by force. Not only was Ezra going to die, but apparently he was going to do so as an entirely different, much too "perfect" person.

**XX**

Tifanee stuck close to Demetrius' side as their stylists put the finishing touches on their horrendous farmer costumes. Tifanee thought they looked like one of those ridiculous scarecrows that people people in the past were convinced scared away birds, but she didn't say this out-loud. She didn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

She hadn't left Demetrius the entire ride to the Capitol, and it had been difficult to hold back the tears when she was forced from his side upon reaching the city. Demetrius seemed to understand. At any rate, he didn't seem bothered by the younger girl's presence, and he had almost seemed relieved when they were reunited just moments ago.

Demetrius didn't like the fact that he was letting himself get attached to Tifanee. Sure they'd known each other before, but they'd never been particularly close. One thing was for certain though: neither one of them was cut out for this. They shouldn't have been here. He may have only been one year older, but Demetrius wanted to help Tifanee in any way he could. He just wished it wouldn't come back to haunt him.

**XX**

"You better not panic on me," Coale growled at Fayth as they were ushered onto their chariot for the tribute parade.

Fayth wanted to glare at him and make some snappy comeback, but her trembling hands and nauseous stomach didn't exactly up her confidence. "So many people," she whined too quietly for the cold boy to hear.

It was hard for her to climb up onto the chariot with her sweaty palms slipping across the metal, but somehow she managed it with no help from her district partner. They were dressed as coal miners, and Fayth wished she could go hide somewhere before she looked even more like a fool after her panic attack at the reaping. There was no way this would help her get sponsors. She was doomed. Why couldn't they just let her hide until throwing her to her inevitable death?

Coale didn't seem happy about this either, but at least he was handling it better. Fayth had no doubt that some sponsors would appreciate his ever present frown. It was much more threatening than her own terrified expression, even if it didn't inspire warm feelings in audiences.

**XX**

Her connection to Jaylon was a weakness. Cassidee had known that from the moment his name was drawn. It would have been far easier for her to shove him away now instead of pretending like she could protect him from everything in the arena, but she couldn't. Every time Cassidee looked at the younger boy all she could think about was how he was her little brother's best friend. She couldn't think about Ezekiel's face if he thought his sister had been somehow responsible for his best friend's death. And for that reason alone, Cassidee gripped the young boy's hand tightly as their chariot rolled past the vast crowd of Capitol citizens.

As usual, their costumes were horrendous. District 5 didn't really give its stylists much to work with being the district in charge of power. Cassidee and Jaylon were clad only in leotards with a jumble of different types of electrical cords wrapping their way around their bodies.

Jaylon was stiff next to her, and Cassidee could feel the sweat on his palms. She tried to appear open and friendly as she waved at the people around her. Jaylon just looked like he was about to puke. Despite her gut telling her it was a bad idea, Cassidee squeezed his hand in the most reassuring way possible. The least she could do was make the boy feel as if he had some companionship in the last few days before his inevitable death.

**XX**

Ahnette knew what Gerald was trying to do, and there was no way she was playing along with it. He'd hardly said two words to her during the train ride to the Capitol, although she'd caught him staring several times. That was nothing new. Ahnette was used to boys staring at her. As soon as their chariot had come into sight though, Gerald was suddenly looking at her with an odd look in his eye.

Ahnette had a few hazy memories of two tributes trying to play the "hopelessly in love" card during the second games, and she was not going down that route. She thought they'd looked more ridiculous than in love, and she was not going to look like an idiot in front of all of Panem. Gerald ignored her glares during the parade, even being so bold as to reach for her hand which she'd instantly jerked away.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" she screeched as they finally left the spotlight. Ahnette knew that Gerald had no choice but to be in her presence at the moment as they were being led to the apartment where they'd be spending the next several days, but it felt good to let her anger out.

"I'm trying to save us," Gerald growled. "The lovers story could work if you just gave it a chance. It's not as if it'll be hard to pull off. You're attractive enough that no guy watching is going to doubt that I'd want in your pants."

Any tiny bit of Ahnette that may have been softened at the compliment immediately hardened again at the phrase "want in your pants." "Jerk," she muttered angrily as she pushed past Gerald to walk beside their escort, who was doing her best to ignore the teens' argument. It was going to be a long few days.

**XX**

"Here's where you'll be staying during your time in the Capitol," the escort trilled as he led them through the doors.

The two District 3 tributes stared around in wonder. Even coming from one of the wealthier districts, neither one of the teens had seen something like this. Kendrick, always eager to learn more about electronics, was drawn the the high-tech television taking up a large wall that was one of the first things noticed upon entering the large apartment. He had seen these being prepared in a factory before, but he'd never been able to actually use one. Kendrick immediately set to work discovering everything it could do.

Mina, much less intrigued by the television but not having anything else to do, took a seat on the sofa to watch her older district partner at work. This grew frustrating, however, because the second she started to figure out what was happening on the screen, Kendrick had hit some new button just to see what it would do. Growling in frustration, the young girl went to investigate her bedroom instead.

**XX**

"I'm not killing anyone." Joelle turned to glare at Bryan, who had snickered upon hearing her words. "I'm not," she repeated firmly. "I'd rather die than become a murderer."

"Whatever you want," Bryan shrugged. He sent her a smile that Joelle figured would probably have most girls bowing to his every whim. "One less tribute for me to worry about." He smirked at her for a moment before adding, "Although, I'm not too sure that'll be true."

"What do you mean?" Joelle snapped.

"I think you'll kill or at least die trying."

"I'm not a sick monster!" Joelle rose to her feet in fury.

"Neither are any of us," Bryan leaned forward and looked Joelle in the eyes. "But you get in that arena, and your survival instinct takes over. You're not an angel, Joelle. You're a human like the rest of us, and humans, like every other animal, do what they have to in order to survive no matter the costs. Some people like to pretend that the brain's something complicated that can be puzzled about for days, but when it comes down to it, the brain has a pretty simple function: survival."


	4. Solitude

Chapter 4: Solitude

"_I never found a companion that was so companionable as solitude" - Henry David Thoreau_

"_Whosoever is delighted in solitude is either a wild beast or a god." - Aristotle_

Cassidee glanced over at Jaylon as they went their separate ways at training. She'd felt horrible explaining to him that she thought it would be best if they trained separately, but she really did feel as if it would be the best for both of them. This way they could each train in what they were good at without weighing the other down. The boy had looked slightly forlorn but had agreed readily, which only increased Cassidee's unfortunate fondness for the boy that she was beginning to see even more as someone she needed to protect.

Not wanting to wander and seem completely clueless, Cassidee headed straight for the nearest station, not even looking to see what it was until she was standing right in front of it. Plants. Well, Cassidee figured she might as well. Growing up in the district responsible for the Capitol's power had left her pretty clueless about both plants and animals, and she'd have to find something to eat in the arena.

Cassidee didn't pay much mind to the younger girl already present at the station until the girl spoke up.

"Um, hi," Jocelin spoke softly to gain Cassidee's attention. "I'm Jocelin, one of the District 9 tributes."

Cassidee stared at her for a moment in surprise. Then again, Cassidee reminded herself, Jocelin wouldn't be a career. Neither one of them wanted to be here.

"Cassidee. District 5," she muttered before turning back to the screen full of pictures of various plants. "Not to be rude," she spoke again after a moment. "But why are you at this station? District 9 is grain. Don't you already know about plants?"

Jocelin laughed for a moment. "I know about grains, sure, but the only thing I know about wild plants are the weeds that grow up in the crops, and those are only there until we kill them. I may be better off than you in this particular area, I guess, but not by much."

"Oh, I'd never thought about it that way. I just figured it was all basically the same thing."

Jocelin shrugged. "Nope."

The two girls fell into an awkward silence as they continued looking through the long list of edible and poisonous plants.

**XX**

Kahner had abandoned her. That was all Chloe could focus on as she halfheartedly worked on a snare. It had been difficult for her to process. The two had been friends for so long, and he'd just declared out of the blue that they were better off staying as far away from each other as possible. Chloe had already lost almost everything, but she'd thought she'd at least get to keep Kahner for a bit longer.

She glanced over to where her former friend was attempting to wield a trident. She scoffed, something she didn't usually do, but she couldn't be bothered to reel in her anger. What was the likelihood of the arena having tridents? And even if it did that boy would never be able to wield one correctly. She would have told him that if he hadn't blown her off so cruelly.

"He your boyfriend or something?"

Chloe looked up to find a small boy standing a few feet behind her. It unnerved her that she hadn't noticed him there. That was obviously something she needed to improve. He looked maybe two years younger than her own age of fourteen, which meant it had probably been his first reaping. She pushed down the sympathy she felt.

"No," she replied shortly. "But he used to be my friend."

The boy looked somewhat longingly at an older girl over at the plant station. "These games kind of kill friendships don't they," he muttered quietly.

Chloe willed herself not to get emotionally involved in this conversation. "They kill everything, kid."

He snorted quietly. "I'd quit calling me a kid if I were you. It's harder to kill a child. You'd be much better off thinking of everyone as equals. That way you don't get too stuck up, but you also don't feel as bad when you kill someone."

Chloe couldn't hide her shock at the boy's words. This kid was far too wise for a twelve-year-old. He was right. As the boy had said, she needed to stop downgrading the competition when they could have surprising advantages.

"What's your name?" She figured getting as much information as possible could only help her.

"Jaylon," he responded. "District 5."

"Chloe," she stuck out her hand to shake his. "District 6."

The two young children proceeded to work quietly on their snares. Neither one dared to strengthen their acquaintanceship into something far more dangerous.

**XX**

How Emilia had found herself at the shelter station she wasn't really sure. She'd wanted to be at a station far from the others, and it had been deserted and tucked somewhat into a corner far enough away from the action for Emilia to pretend that she wasn't being watched. It was odd to feel so alone when her every move was being tracked by at least one person in the large gymnasium.

No one approached, and Emilia was left to learn in peace with no one but the trainer placed at this station. She focused as much as she could. She knew nothing about finding shelter, but she knew that it was fundamental to survival. Food wouldn't be difficult for her to get, so Emilia figured if she could work on the shelter stuff she'd be a lot better off. As long as she forgot about the murdering part.

Whispers pulled her attention away from the trainer and towards two younger children that had come closer to the station. At eighteen, Emilia was one of the oldest tributes that would be going into the arena. These two looked to be the same age, probably thirteen or fourteen. One boy and one girl. She couldn't place their names, but she knew they were from Nine and Four. The District Four girl was even a career, which made it a bit odd that she was with a boy from Nine. It unnerved her how often they glanced her way as they talked. It wasn't the first time she had felt like prey, and she assumed it wouldn't be the last.

**XX**

Cassidee scowled at the tribute she could hear laughing from across the training center. He'd just ran a dummy through with a sword, which was something Cassidee didn't find nearly as hilarious as he did. Jocelin had wandered off to another station and had left Cassidee to her own devices at the plant station. Cassidee still wanted to figure out more about these plants, as she figured it might be useful, and she had to admit to herself, she was kind of reluctant to head to any of the weapons stations.

The District 5 tribute startled as someone appeared beside her.

"Jumpy," the District 2 male tribute, who appeared to be about her age, commented with a smirk.

Cassidee rolled her eyes and turned back towards the quiz she was trying to take. She didn't want to give this guy the time of day. Instead of taking the hint, he leaned on the wall beside her and watched as she touched various plants on the screen.

"I haven't seen you over at any of the weapons stations," the boy smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Haven't gotten there yet." Cassidee's heart thumped heavily in her chest as she tried to come across as calm.

"Well," the boy's smirk widened. "We'd love to see you over there if you ever get the time. It's only fair for us to see how good you are after you've seen all of us."

"What makes you think I'm even paying attention to your little pissing contest?" Cassidee snapped.

The boy appeared slightly shocked by her words. "Because that pissing contest could be what keeps you alive." He watched her closely for a moment before moving to whisper in her ear. "We all need to know how to fight each other, and you need to know how to use weapons. It's a beneficial situation for us all so just think about it."

Cassidee shivered as the boy stalked off.

**XX**

Kendrick knew he was making a fool of himself. He hadn't been expecting to be able to handle the weapons, but he knew that this would be his only chance to learn. The snickers he kept hearing only hardened his resolve. He'd chosen the knife station because it was the most light-weight of the weapons, and he wanted something that he could wield easily even with his lack of strength. Still, working with knives required one to be extremely agile because of the close proximity required to use them, and Kendrick had never realized just how hard it was to move quickly and with precision. Maybe he would be better off yielding a heavy bow. He had time to try and build up his strength, and aiming from a distance had to be easier than this jumping around business he was currently trying to master.

Another outburst of snickers from somewhere behind him made Kendrick growl in frustration. His thoughts had made him lose focus, and he'd paid the consequence in his fight against the trainer. He got back up, not willing to leave the station after such a humiliating defeat. He had to prove himself at least a little bit before he let himself give up. Kendrick wasn't letting these assholes think about him as if he was a piece of meat they could kill off that easily.

**XX**

The spear hitting the target caused Coale to smirk. He'd never used weapons before, but Coale was learning that they were really useful for releasing some of his anger about the situation he'd been forced into. Still, they were only releasing _some_ of his anger, and the boy wasn't sure he would ever be entirely free from the emotion that now fueled his entire existence. He would die hating everything and everyone because weren't they all responsible for this horribleness to some degree? They could be angry at the Capitol all they wanted, but everyone here was going along with it. They could have agreed to not become murderers and just let the Capitol murder them themselves, but they wouldn't. Because in the end, they all wanted to live. They were all monsters really. And the fact that he was a monster pissed Coale off more than anything.

**XX**

Ezra watched Coale strike the target with fear. There were so many tributes who could handle weapons, and every single one of them looked capable of murder. Very few seemed as terrified of killing another human being as Ezra was, and that was one of the single most terrifying realizations of his life. He was going to be slaughtered just like the cattle that his family raised. He couldn't trust anyone because they were all cold-blooded murderers. All of them except him. He wouldn't become like that. He wouldn't.


	5. Relaxation

Chapter 5: Relaxation

"_If a man insisted always on being serious, and never allowed himself a bit of fun and relaxation, he would go mad or become unstable without knowing it." - Herodotus_

"_True relaxation, which would do me the world of good, does not exist for me." - Gustav Klimt_

Alani Veron bounced excitedly across the stage as he spoke to the countless Capitol citizens who had gathered to watch the interviews and the countless more citizens of Panem who were being forced to watch the ceremonies from their homes and district squares.

Alani was a kind and happy looking individual, although his style was a bit eccentric even amongst the Capitol citizens. He was always ahead of the game and wearing what would become popular the next week. His signature, however, was a stylized cane that was always a part of his outfit. The only thing to ever change about it was the color. The cane seemed utterly unnecessary as the man had no limp or visible injury, but none of the Capitol citizens seemed to find this odd in the slightest.

The applause died down enough for the interviewer to let out, "Please welcome our first tribute: Brianne Abercrombie of District 1!"

Alani wasn't able to get all of the words out before he was again drowned out by the applause of the excited Capitol citizens. The sixteen-year-old tribute came out in a dress finer than many of the citizens of Panem would ever see in person. She held her head high as she regally walked across the stage. A smile never left her features as she shook Alani's hand and sat gracefully in the chair beside him.

"Brianne," Alani began with a large smile. "It's so nice to get to speak to you."

"Well, I'm thrilled to be here speaking with you too, Alani," Brianne lied. This had been a part of her training as well. Granted she hadn't spent nearly as much time going over how to get through the interview as she had the fighting, but it had been there, for which she was thankful. Hopefully none of the Capitol citizens would have a clue that she really just wanted to bash all of their heads in and end this horrid display of power.

"Now," Alani quieted the audience as he got to the questions. "Brianne, you volunteered."

He stopped speaking for a moment and gave Brianne enough time to nod her head in confirmation.

"Tell us, why did you come forward?"

Brianne had known this question was coming. It was always asked to at least a couple of the careers every year, and she'd planned exactly what to say in response.

"I knew I was capable. I can handle myself a lot better in that arena than most of the other girls back in District 1, and I knew that I would be more capable of bringing honor to my district, of course."

It was all true, which Brianne knew would help her seem more genuine, but she purposely left out that fact that she'd actually volunteered in order to save those countless other girls who wouldn't have been able to defend themselves and even the ones who would have stood a chance.

"And I'm sure you're very capable. As we all know, you managed to score an 11 during training." Alani leaned forward as if he were speaking to her conspiratorially and there weren't millions listening in. "That's pretty impressive. I wonder what the competition thinks of that."

Brianne held back a shudder. She knew her high score wouldn't gain her friends in the arena, and Alani's words felt ominous to her.

"Well," Brianne replied with a fake, bright smile. "I always try my best. I can only hope the other tributes are prepared for what they're up against."

She made sure to flash a confident smile towards the audience to show that she wasn't afraid of what the other tributes would do to her.

"I'm sure everyone is anticipating seeing your skills during the games, and I'm sure your district is already quite proud."

"I hope so." Brianne spoke in a voice that was intended to portray her as eager to please.

"How does your family feel about you volunteering?"

"Well, it's just me and my parents, but I think they're very proud." It was probably the biggest lie she'd spoken, and Brianne had to work to keep the images of her parents' broken faces from her mind.

Luckily, the buzzer announcing the end of her interview went off moments later, before Alani could voice another question. Brianne flashed one last big smile to the audience before escaping backstage.

"Up next," Alani proclaimed. "We have the male tribute from District 1: Troy Camoys!"

The crowd cheered as the haughty looking fourteen-year-old stepped onto the stage.

"Troy," Alani began seriously. "You volunteered at quite a young age. What made you think you could go up against the older tributes, especially the other careers?"

"Well," Troy chuckled arrogantly. "Age is just a number, Alani. I know I'm more than capable of competing against the others. I think my training score shows that."

"Indeed it does," Alani laughed before turning to speak directly to the audience. "He got a ten, in case you have forgotten. Rather impressive for his age."

"I work hard," Troy smirked.

"And it has definitely paid off. You tied for the second best training score with the District 4 female, who also happens to be only fourteen. I guess that's a lesson to all of the other tributes to not underestimate someone based on age."

Troy nodded. "Definitely. I've seen Tiara at work in the training center, and she's a force to be reckoned with. I'm sure the two of us will squash any comments about our age quickly."

"I'm sure watching the two of you compete against each other will be marvelous, and your district partner, who had the highest training score, that will be some entertaining competition as well."

"Yeah, I'll be on the lookout for the both of them in the arena, that's for sure." Troy's smile was laced with maliciousness. "But I think I have a pretty good shot as long as I don't underestimate them."

"I bet you do too," Alani chuckled.

Troy continued to boast his way through the interview until the buzzer sounded.

"Joining us now is District 2's female tribute: Alissah Vasser!"

Alissah's stylists had clearly tried to emphasize her beauty with the dress they had placed her in. Her shoes were heels that would be difficult for most to navigate in, but she wore them confidently as she strutted across the stage towards Alani.

"Alissah, how nice to meet you."

"And you, Alani," Alissah greeted warmly. "It's fascinating to meet someone I've seen on television for years."

Alani chuckled a bit at the complement. "Please," he covered his cheeks as if they were growing red. "You're going to make me blush."

Alissah giggled, "It's true though. I've just been so amazed by everything in the Capitol. It's wonderful here."

"I'm delighted that you seem to be enjoying your stay."

"Oh, I most definitely am. I'm honored to get the chance to see it all."

"Tell me, what's been your favorite part of it your time here?"

Alissah seemed to ponder the question a moment before looking down at her dress and smoothing it out with her hand. "I think the pampering by my prep team and stylist. I've never gotten to wear such a gorgeous dress as this."

"It is absolutely beautiful on you," Alani flattered her.

"Thank you," Alissah replied graciously.

She smiled brightly through the rest of her interview.

"Next up," Alani announced grandly, "we have District 2's male tribute: Huntur Sherman!"

Huntur didn't even attempt to appear friendly. He scowled as he crossed the stage, and his smile to Alani as they shook hands was menacing at best. It was clear that he was going for the tough, intimidating strategy. Fear was his ultimate weapon.

"Now, Huntur," Alani spoke as they settled into their seats. "I'm sure no one doubts that you will be a formidable opponent in the arena."

"I'm pretty sure myself, Alani," Huntur replied with a smirk.

"It shows." Alani praised. "None of the other tributes will want to go against you, I'm sure."

"Well," Huntur shrugged. "I don't mean to underestimate them as some are extremely capable, but I also feel pretty confident. As long as I keep my guard up, I'm confident that I'll make District 2 proud."

A loud cheer rose from the audience, and Huntur nodded their way in acknowledgment with the closest thing he had shown to a smile that night. The cheering continued as the buzzer rang signaling the next tribute's turn. Huntur seemed to have established himself as a favorite.

"Next is Mina Murdoch!"

Mina's small size was emphasized by the fact that her interview followed Huntur. It seemed that she couldn't quite hide her discomfort, and she appeared uninterested in even attempting to appeal to the audience. The applause was more subdued than it had been for any other tribute as she scurried off of stage. She just barely made it out of view of the cameras before collapsing in a heap on the floor where the sobs wracked her body.

"And now, our District 3 male tribute, Kendrick Jobs!"

Kendrick looked just as unimpressive as Mina had in build, but he had managed to compose himself in order to come across as more appealing. He sent the audience a wave as he approached Alani. Kendrick's weak appearance would have normally granted him a lukewarm greeting from the crowd, but after Mina's disastrous interview, the slightly more confident boy appeared much more impressive than usual.

"What skills are you bringing with you into the arena?" Alani asked the boy.

"Well, I'm from District 3, so I suppose it's no surprise that I'm quite good at electronics." The audience laughed lightly. Kendrick appeared startled, not having meant to make a joke, but he went with it anyway and continued. "I know that's not typically a useful thing in the arena, but I think it's helped me in a lot of ways. I think about things differently than the other tributes. I think that could be an advantage."

"It definitely could be," Alani nodded in confirmation. "That's how some of the best attacks are planned. You have to surprise them."

"Right," Kendrick appeared proud that Alani had agreed. "I'm sure I can pull a few tricks out of my sleeve."

"And I know we're all dying to see them." The audience's cheers confirmed Alani's words.

Tiara King was up next, and the girl appeared the perfection of calmness as she met Alani in the middle of the stage.

"Tiara," Alani spoke the name with more fondness than he'd shown for any tribute so far. "You are by far a favorite this year. Beautiful and an eleven in training. It's marvelous."

Tiara smiled brightly as she took the praise. "I've been very fortunate, and I've worked hard, of course. I'm so thrilled to have the honor to compete."

"Yes," Alani's smile widened. "You're one of our volunteers this year."

"I am," Tiara acknowledged. "I've always known that I wanted to bring honor to my district by competing. I'm so thrilled to finally be here after watching the past three games from home."

"I'm sure you are," Alani chuckled. "I don't think I've seen you without a smile the entire time you've been here in the Capitol."

Tiara laughed along with the host. "It's hard to hold it in when you're as excited as I am."

The rest of Tiara's interview continued in a similar vain, with Tiara appearing happy and relaxed and Alani praising her greatly. Soon, her fellow District 4 tribute, Boston Jacobsen was being called onstage.

"Now, Boston," Alani began. "What do you think will be your strong point in the arena?"

Boston froze, not knowing how to respond. His biggest problem was that he didn't have any strengths, at least not any that could keep him alive in an arena.

"Well, I'm not stupid, I guess." It had been the only thing he could think of, but Alani and the audience took it as a joke. Their loud laughter caused Boston to flinch as he sunk down a little in his seat.

"It's nice to know you're not an idiot, Boston," Alani spoke while trying to contain his own laughter.

Boston tried to stop the blush from creeping up his cheeks. He stumbled unsuccessfully through the rest of the interview and seemingly contradicted his assertion of his intelligence. Boston was extremely thankful when the buzzer announced that he was able to exit the stage.

"Next up," Alani annouced. "We have the District 3 female tribute: Cassidee Powers!"

"Your younger brother didn't appear too thrilled with you being chosen."

It was the first thing out of Alani's mouth after he greeted her, and Cassidee had been expecting it. Her biggest weakness thrown right in her face. Still, she had to struggle to retain her composure as Alani spoke.

"No," Cassidee's voice broke. "He wasn't. I don't think he likes knowing I won't be there for a few weeks at least."

She knew that she was expected to talk as if she had a chance, and she didn't want her brother sitting at home listening to her talk about her impending death. Somehow though, pretending she had a chance seemed to make things worse for her as she smiled tightly out at the audience.

"But imagine if you go back." Cassidee had to resist the urge to glare at the man. "Your brother would be so thrilled."

"Yes, he would be," she whispered.

After a near disastrous interview almost entirely about her family, Cassidee's time was up, and Alani was announcing Jaylon Arlington to the audience.

"One of our youngest tributes at twelve," Alani reminded the audience. "That's got to have you a bit worried, Jaylon."

Jaylon's smile faltered as he thought of how to respond. "A bit, yeah," he allowed. "I think I've got a fighting chance though." He smiled brightly, which managed to convince the audience of his chances in the heat of the moment.

"I'd say you do too," Alani enthused. "A training score of seven for someone your age is quite impressive."

"There are advantages to my age, Alani," Jaylon suddenly turned mischievous. "But I don't want to let you in on those secrets."

Alani laughed loudly. "Well, I suppose you are entitled to your secrets, young man, but rest assured that we'll be watching out for them when the games start."

"I hope I don't disappoint."

"Next up," Alani spoke loudly after Jaylon had left the stage. "Is our District 6 female tribute: Chloe Faden!"

The young girl couldn't help the soothing melody that had been running through her head all day. Music was always a part of her, and she found it comforting as she faced such a daunting crowd.

Her interview was a near disaster. A disappointing training score and no noticeable advantage in the games, not even Alani could put a positive spin on Chloe's situation. She didn't let it faze her though. She'd grown used to ignoring her fate over the past several days. Instead, Chloe let the soothing tune run through her head as she answered Alani's questions succinctly. She didn't bother to even glance at the audience as she rushed off the stage with her footsteps keeping the rhythm of her song.

Alani's announcement of Kahner Kid brought a much more enthusiastic cheer from the audience as they all quickly forgot about Chloe.

Despite being from District 6, a district not known for producing formidable tributes, Kahner actually seemed like he could put up a fight. He was large for fifteen, and there was no doubt his size would be to his advantage. He also came across as much tougher than many of the other kids who weren't tributes, which was nothing but an asset.

"Now, as we know," Alani spoke excitedly. "District 6 is well-known for transportation, and this doesn't often lead to any potential victors. Yet you, Kahner, have managed a training score of ten. How did that happen?"

Alani spoke jokingly, as if Kahner should just brush off the insult to the past tributes of his district. Kahner struggled to smile as he felt the anger bubbling up inside of him.

"I'm just skilled, I suppose," Kahner tried his best to smirk, but he wasn't sure how successfully he was pulling off being imposing.

"Ah," Alani smiled. "That means we're going to have to wait for the games to find out your secrets just like all of the others, doesn't it?"

Kahner shrugged good-naturally. "Would they be secrets otherwise?"

"I suppose not," Alani chuckled. "Rest assured that I'll be keeping just as close an eye on you to see what you can do as I am the other high scorers."

When it was finally her turn to take the stage, Joelle Parson decided to grace the audience with a sad attempt at a bright smile. The girl came across as somewhat timid, and Alani smiled down at her kindly as they took their seats.

Joelle wrung her hands nervously. Her family had secrets, and her greatest fear was leaking those secrets to the Capitol. She'd been worrying about this interview since the train ride to the Capitol. If they were to learn of her family's religious activities, Joelle didn't want to think about what could happen. She sent a quick prayer to God as the clapping died down amongst the audience members.

The girl couldn't imagine what they were going to ask her about. Her training score hadn't been all that great, and nothing remarkable had happened to her since the reaping. She was as boring and forgettable as it was possible for a tribute to be, and she liked it that way. It was better for everyone.

Sure enough, Alani asked her boring questions that Joelle could tell arose from his inability to come up with anything on her. Joelle played into it. She answered all of his questions with as much truth as she could afford and got out of the interview as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Even Alani seemed somewhat relieved when the unremarkable girl's interview was finished and he was able to announce the other District 7 tribute, Bryan Kennedy, to the audience.

Bryan appeared to be Joelle's opposite in every way as he walked out onto the stage. He smiled charismatically at the audience and immediately had them wrapped around his finger.

"Bryan," Alani greeted warmly. "I do believe everyone's excited to see you." He motioned towards the audience, whose cheering only increased at the acknowledgment.

Bryan looked out at the audience with a look of awe on his face. "It's all pretty surreal, Alani." He shook his head as if he were truly amazed. "I never expected any of this to happen. I'm just your typical twelve-year-old from District 7."

Alani chuckled, "I think you've proven yourself a bit beyond that, Bryan. Your training score was the highest ever received by a twelve-year-old."

"Yeah," Bryan shrugged. He wondered how well the modest thing would work in the Capitol where, as far as Bryan could tell, bragging was a way of life. "But that's not saying too much. Who knows how many others there are out there who could do it if they had been given this chance."

"That may be," Alani shrugged. "But you were the one given the chance, young man, and you've done well with it. You don't have the highest score of course, but rest assured you've proven yourself as competition."

And that was exactly what worried Bryan.

The applause was quieter than expected as Ahnette Phryne made her way towards Alani, but it wasn't for the reasons to be expected. There was a sense of awe in the air as the Capitol citizens watched the young fifteen-year-old. There was no denying that she had looks on her side. She had a beauty not often found in District 8, where the citizens were forced into factories almost from birth and nearly worked to death. Somehow, through all of that, this girl had maintained looks impressive enough to grab the attention of the Capitol citizens who spent more money than Ahnette had made in her lifetime to look "perfect." It was true that hers was a more natural beauty compared to the manufactured, fake looks that the audience was used to, but that just made it all the more enthralling.

"Ahnette," Alani spoke with a fond voice that left Ahnette feeling slightly violated. She pushed down the feeling to offer the man a smile.

"Alani," she spoke as brightly as she could. "How nice to meet you. It's so odd to see you in person."

"Ah," he smiled brightly. "I live up to expectations I hope!"

"Of course," Ahnette laughed as if it was unbelievable that Alani Veron would ever not live up to someone's expectations. "I've been looking forward to this since I was reaped!"

She couldn't help the slight cringe as she spoke the lie, but no one in the audience seemed to notice as they chuckled in approval of her enthusiasm. None of them seemed to find it the slightest bit odd that a teenager who had just discovered she would die would by excited about an interview in front of the entire nation.

"Well, we'll have to make it worthwhile then."

Regardless of what Alani had said, the interview was anything but worthwhile as far as Ahnette was concerned. Still, she put on a convincing smile to assure him that it had been a grand time as the buzzer rang out, and she acknowledged the audience one last time before slipping off of the stage.

Gerald Chayse's demeanor was a world away from that of the girl he was following after. Much larger at the age of seventeen, Gerald was clearly going for the threatening approach. He carried himself in a way he'd been told would show off his bulk, and although he did allow the audience a slight smile, it was more threatening than kind.

Gerald shook Alani's hand firmly and made sure that he did nothing that could be interpreted as weak by those closely examining him.

"You worked in a factory back in District 8, correct?" Alani questioned.

"Right," Gerald responded shortly. "I put buttons on shirts every day after school."

His face remained neutral as the Capitol citizens laughed. Gerald wasn't sure what exactly had been funny, but he refused to appear confused or stupid.

"I'm sure it's a relief to know you'll never have to do that again, huh?"

Alani's words were like a double edged sword. All Gerald could think of was the fact that he was more likely to never go back because of death than because he was a rich victor. Although Alani clearly wanted him to focus on the less likely possibility, Gerald wasn't sure that he could.

"I suppose," Gerald said. "Less time to think though."

Alani clearly wasn't sure how to continue after Gerald's short and cryptic answer.

"And your family," Alani finally continued. "If you win they'll never have to work a day in their lives again either."

Gerald shrugged. "True." His parents would continue on with their monotonous work forever. Alani and Gerald were both aware of it.

The short answers continued for the rest of the interview. Gerald was sure that he had made no fans in the Capitol, but he had managed to show very little emotion, which he considered a success. He may not be getting any sponsors, but he would not be viewed as weak.

Jocelin Aurora's interview was just as unremarkable as her entire stay in the Capitol had been as far as the Capitol citizens were concerned. The boring girl seemed to have given up all hope of impressing the audience and made no attempts of answering Alani's answers with any more elaborate answers than what she could get away with.

Jocelin's fellow District 9 tribute, Etin Faal was likewise uninteresting to the majority of the audience, but there was a slight optimistic air about him that managed to capture the attention of a few of the more easily impressed audience members. For all intents and purposes, he should have been just as boring as Jocelin, but Etin seemed to have failed to get this memo. He appeared optimistic and made sure to keep a small smile on his face. For, while Jocelin had all but given up, Etin wouldn't allow himself to do the same. If there was a way he could help himself, he'd do it.

Emilia Arnout had quite a different demeanor as she strutted onto the stage. She was one of the older tributes at eighteen, and she had also been blessed with height. Clearly trying to use her size to her advantage, she was as straight as she could be as she walked towards Alani with her head held high.

The Capitol citizens seemed thrilled to finally have another tribute who seemed promising. This girl would clearly not go down without a fight. She didn't come off as threatening. In fact, her smile seemed warm and inviting, but it was clear that she was strong and willing to fight for her survival.

"Emilia, I've learned that you grew up in a butcher shop," Alani spoke with keen interest.

"I did," she smiled slightly. "I spent years helping my dad kill the animals and prepare them for customers." Emilia made sure to speak with a somewhat threatening tone. It was clear that it was a warning to her fellow tributes who dared cross her path.

"There's no doubt that that could be useful," Alani allowed. "But they were animals given to you by breeders. How do you think you'll do with the hunt part of the challenge?"

"I can do it," Emilia replied shortly. "I've been training hard. My score shows that."

"Clearly," Alani smiled as the audience cheered to show their own confidence in Emilia's abilities.

The interview continued on in a promising manner, with Emilia clearly obtaining her fair share of support amongst the Capitol citizens that admired her confidence and somewhat cold but not entirely indifferent nature.

When Ezra Barton was forced to take the stage, it was a much different story. Unlike his district partner who had spent her entire life killing animals, it was clear that this boy had a different story.

"Your father raised cattle for Emilia's father, I heard," Alani spoke. "Did the two of you ever help with the slaughtering together?"

The man seemed excited to uncover a possible connection between two tributes before the games and was probably hoping to uncover something promising from Ezra himself.

"Um, no," Ezra muttered softly. "I never helped with any of the slaughterings. I just helped with the animals while they were alive." He stopped himself before he could mention that he often worked as a veterinarian when the cost for the one in town was too much for them to afford. That probably wasn't the sort of thing they wanted to hear. Tributes didn't want to leave wounds that could be healed.

"Well, I'm sure you still know more about butchering than many of the other tributes."

It was true. In order to heal animals, you had to know how they were hurt in the first place. Still, it didn't make it any more likely that Ezra would be able to stomach such violence. The boy who couldn't leave a hurt bird to suffer couldn't kill another human being.

"I think my knowledge of anatomy, even in animals could be useful." Ezra nodded. "I do know how to kill. It's just that it's all mostly theory. Still, I have no doubt that it's all the knowledge I'll need." If he was willing to use it...

The interview continued with Ezra trying his hardest to put a positive spin on things. Even Alani seemed to help him to the best of his abilities, but Ezra still couldn't help but believe that he'd come across as a scared little boy with nothing but textbook knowledge, which was unfortunately true.

The silence that accompanied Tifanee Timotheus' appearance on stage was more one of captivated silence than indifference. Every single member of the audience could remember the girl's panicked display as soon as her name had been pulled out during the reaping. The sight of the peacekeepers hauling her to the stage was one that not many would soon forget. It had been a foolish move, but one that made the otherwise unremarkable thirteen-year-old girl memorable.

"Tifanee," Alani spoke in a soft tone, as if he needed to be gentler with her than any of the past tributes. "I must say, you made quite the impression the other day."

Tifanee couldn't stop the blush that spread over her cheeks as she listened to the light chuckle started by Alani spread through the audience.

"It was all just a bit overwhelming." It was what she had been coached to say, but Tifanee knew that she could do nothing to erase the damage done by her outburst. "I'm grateful to be here now that I've seen how wonderful the Capitol is, but at the time the thought of leaving home was just a bit too much to handle."

"Yes, you are very young." Alani smiled gently at her. "I imagine it would be scary to have to leave behind everything you know."

Tifanee smiled as if Alani had read her mind. "Definitely. We always hear about the wonders of the Capitol. It's like being so curious about something but also a bit scared of it at the same time. I didn't know if I could handle being away from District 11."

"You seem to be doing just fine," Alani spoke as he seemingly inspected Tifanee for any harm. She resisted the urge to tell them that he would have to look inside her in order to find any damage.

Instead, she nodded. "I am. It's been wonderful to see for myself how amazing it is here. It's something I'll always remember." Even if the days of her always were numbered.

"Glad to hear it." Alani smiled widely. "What's been your favorite part so far?"

"Oh, the food." It wasn't too difficult for Tifanee to force the enthusiasm into her voice. After all, the food really did have her mesmerized, even if she often thought it decadent. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"That does seem to be a favorite among the tributes. Your favorite dish?"

"The cake," Tifanee blushed. "I had never had something so sweet before. I could only manage a few bites."

"Ah, yes," Alani smiled. "One of my own favorites as well. Chocolate cake with chocolate icing has always been a simpler favorite of mine."

"I don't even know what flavor it was that I ate." Tifanee hoped she wasn't coming across as stupid to the Capitol citizens. "I think I would take whatever flavor they'd give me though if it's anything like what I tried."

Alani chuckled. "As I'm sure any child of your age would."

Tifanee walked away from the interview feeling as if she was viewed as a helpless child as much as she had been before, but there was a seed of hope that she was now more of a helpless child that they felt sorry for and wanted to help. There had to be a way to work that to her advantage. There had to be.

Demetrius Iver was quiet as he walked across the stage. It was clear that he wasn't even attempting to appear happy with his position. Alani smiled at him but was unable to get a decent response from the young boy.

"Demetrius, we all saw the kind way you tried to help Tifanee during the reaping." Alani shook his head as if remembering the pitiful sight. "How well did the two of you know each other beforehand?"

"I didn't know her at all," Demetrius muttered. "We came from completely different parts of District 11. She worked in the fields, and I worked in the orchards."

"Ah, so you helped a complete stranger."

Demetrius shrugged, unsure of where this was going. "Of course. She looked pretty bad, so I helped her up. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Well," Alani appeared taken aback. "She was competition by then. No one would have blamed you if you'd kept your distance."

Demetrius' brow furrowed. "Competition or not she was hurting, and we weren't in the arena yet."

"Yes, yes. Very true. You have a good head on your shoulders, boy." Alani spoke fondly, but Demetrius couldn't help but feel as if the man believed him to be a lost cause.

Finally, it was time for the District 12 tributes to come onstage. It was a wonder that the short attention spans of the Capitol citizens were still glued to the interviews as Fayth Ammadon approached Alani.

Now was not the time to hyperventilate, but there was no stopping it when her lungs refused to cooperate. She tried to control her breathing as the panic hit her. Maybe she would appear a bit shaken as opposed to crazy like she was to the residents of District 12.

"Fayth," Alani greeted. "How lovely it is to finally get to speak to you."

Fayth got the impression that he was trying to be comforting, but his tone sounded more condescending than anything. Fayth wanted nothing more than to scoff at him, but the panic refused to leave and maintained almost complete control over her body. Unable to work her own vocal cords, Fayth managed a sharp nod of acknowledgment instead.

"Tell us about your life back in District 12," Alani offered.

Fayth's voice sounded scratchy and unused once she finally managed to get something out. "Nothing special," she all but whispered. The unimpressed reaction from the audience causing the panic to rise yet again.

"Surely you have something to share with us," Alani smiled. He clearly wasn't giving up hope that Fayth would have a story worthy of the audience's attention.

Fayth had already decided she wouldn't play this game. She was already a lost cause, and she wasn't going to make any sad attempts at winning. With a short shrug she replied, "Not really. My dad works in the coal mines every day, while my mom takes care of things around the house. I go to school. It's not any different from the lives of the countless other people in District 12."

Alani appeared somewhat agitated at Fayth's indifference, but he pushed on.

"Anything in particular you enjoy doing?"

"What's there to do in District 12?" she asked. If the panic hadn't still been bubbling up in her stomach, she would have added, "other than starve."

Alani didn't seem sure of how to respond to that, but the audience members were whispering away amongst each other, no doubt commenting on how bland life must be in the outlying districts.

Fayth's interview continued on with no tidbits of information that could feed the Capitol citizens' curiosity. Fayth would be just as unremarkable know as she had been before. Perhaps less so considering the intrigue caused by her very public panic attack had now been almost entirely replaced by indifference.

Coale Marcellus made quite the different impression on the audience. He was visibly strong and confident. Two qualities that Fayth had quite obviously lacked. He also didn't appear adverse to playing it up a bit for the cameras.

"Coale," Alani began. "You're training score was impressive. I'm sure everyone is expecting you to do well in the arena."

"I think I have a few advantages," Coale smirked.

"None that you want to reveal, I assume?" Alani leaned closer as if he and Coale were sharing a secret.

"Sadly not, I'm afraid," Coale chuckled. "You'll just have to wait for the games."

The crowd let out load moans of disappointment, and Coale apologized yet again with a large smile.

"Now, now," Alani hushed the audience. "It will only increase our excitement in the long run. Let the boy have his secrets."

"Thank you, Alani," Coale smiled brightly. "I knew you would understand."

"Of course," Alani laughed loudly. "I wouldn't dare of messing up any plans you have forming in that head of yours. Just put on a good show for us, yes?"

Coale smirked up at the interviewer before replying with a simple, "Of course."


	6. Break

Chapter 6: Break

"_If the machine of government is of such nature that it requires you to be the agent of injustice to another, then, I say, break the law." - Henry David Thoreau_

"_When I fight someone, I want to break his will. I want to take his manhood. I want to rip out his heart and show it to him." - Mike Tyson_

The silence rang in their ears as they stood in their claustrophobic tubes. Their emotions ranged from psyched to an overwhelming sense of panic. It was past the point of no return. From here on out they would either kill or be killed. Twenty-three of them would never see their homes and families again. The other would be damaged beyond repair because, regardless of what some would like to think, no one made it out of these games unscathed.

All of Panem sat at rapt attention, as their own excitement and fear built with each new second. Some were looking forward to the next several days and some dreading them, but no one could look away from the screen as the tubes rose from the ground.

The twenty-four children took in the woods surrounding them as quickly as they could before turning to analyze the cornucopia in the middle of their arrangement. Now was not the time to be distracted as the countdown reverberated in their ears. Now was not the time to break as the cannon rang out. Now was the time to prove stay alive. Or die.

**A/N: I know this is unbelievably short. I just liked the idea of having this bit alone, and I thought this worked best with the themes I had as well. I plan on posting chapter seven tomorrow too since it's been so long and then I posted such a short chapter.**


	7. Mother

**A/N: As promised yesterday, here's the next chapter. It's short as well (because it just happened that way), but it's at least longer than chapter six. This will also be the last chapter I'm posting in 2013, so I hope everyone has a great end of the year and great whatever holidays you celebrated from then to now.**

Chapter 7: Mother

"_That strong mother doesn't tell her cub, Son, stay weak so the wolves can get you. She says, Toughen up, this is the reality we are living in." - Lauryn Hill_

"_No mother would ever willingly sacrifice her sons for territorial gain, for economic advantage, for ideology." - Ronald Reagan_

The cannon blast signals the beginning of the games, and suddenly, twenty-four tributes are fleeing from their platforms. There's no time for audiences at home to process everything, and even the tributes seem to be narrowly focused only on those who pose the biggest threat. Some flee for the trees in the distance, but half the tributes run inward, towards the large cornucopia loaded with useful supplies.

With all of the chaos, it takes the audience a few moments to pick up on the young boy foolishly running into the middle of the carnage. Jaylon, one of the youngest tributes and most certainly the smallest, is picking up supplies as quickly as possible with determination written across his face. It's as if he believes that his only hope is to get something to bring with him.

Unfortunately, Chloe zeros in on the young boy. Her two extra years of life afforded her with more height, and even though she appears to be nothing but skin and bones, she thinks this young boy may be the only tribute she can kill. She liked the boy, she really did, but the opportunity seems too great to pass up. The sword she's discovered reaches far, and she doesn't even have to touch the boy. She's happy that it happens from behind so she doesn't lose her courage before the deed is done.

Chloe hears the boy make a horrible sound before he collapses on the ground. She runs. There is little hope that he will survive the gruesome wound she just inflicted, but she doesn't want to stay around to find out. In fact, she's so horrified by her actions that Chloe immediately flees towards the woods. She wants no more part in this blood bath, and she vows to survive with her sword alone. As long as she can find food and water, it will be enough.

Not far away, Joelle and Fayth are locked in a fierce battle. It's a shock to the audience, who didn't expect much from either girl. Joelle with her religious beliefs that shone through even though they were secret, and Fayth with her panic attacks. Neither had held much interest for the audience, but currently, they're locked in an almost equal struggle. Fayth's holding a knife, but it seems to have been in Joelle's possession at some point. Even so, the fight is primarily a physical one. The girls are matched in height and build, and neither is proving very successful at overpowering the other.

The audience watches intently as the knife in Fayth's hand gets closer and closer to Joelle's throat. Joelle continues to struggle against it, but it's becoming clear that she may not be able to for long. Fayth has maneuvered herself onto Joelle's stomach, and it's turning into a struggle for Joelle to breathe. There's a split second where Joelle realizes that it's over. She releases her pressure on Fayth's arm and lets the knife go clean through her neck. No one hears the internal prayers she speaks before giving herself up to death, but there is an oddly serene smile on her face that leaves the Capitol audience intrigued by this girl that they'll never really know.

Fayth jumps back in surprise as soon as she realizes what has happened. Joelle's blood seems to have flowed over her arm out of nowhere, and Fayth feels a gurgling in her stomach that isn't a good sign. In theory, she's just succeeded, but it's the worst success Fayth can ever remember having. She glances around quickly before taking an abandoned backpack a foot away from Joelle's dead body and sprinting for the woods.

Only two of the careers remain behind. The rest had left long ago with as many supplies as they could carry. Tiara and Troy remained behind to guard them from any would-be attackers, but it seems as if no one would dare to attack the careers. Not tributes to pass up an opportunity, however, Tiara and Troy have none-the-less found themselves a couple of victims.

The audience gasps as it sees Troy take down his fellow district tribute. For all intents and purposes Brianne should have been another career. And no doubt she had planned to fulfill that role, but Troy, who knew of her reluctance to volunteer, decided to take matters into his own hands. It's done quickly. The people from his district would have to give him that. Killing your district partner wasn't common, but District 1 wouldn't judge harshly. They raised winners, and winners had to make sacrifices.

"Let's go!" Tiara shouts harshly from where she stands over Emilia's corpse. Troy almost regrets for a moment that Emilia is gone, as she had been quite attractive, but he pushes the thought from his mind as he and Tiara flee the now deserted cornucopia. They might have a bit of a trek now in order to find their fellow careers, but with any luck, there will be some sort of sustenance waiting for them.

Five children are gone now, and although many watching feel sympathy for the children who had their life ripped from them, very few think of the families at home who just watched their children and siblings die.


	8. Want

Chapter 8: Want

"_Do you want to know who you are? Don't ask. Act! Action will delineate and define you." - Thomas Jefferson_

"_I know where I'm going and I know the truth, and I don't have to be what you want me to be. I'm free to be what I want." - Muhammad Ali_

Tifanee watched the other three tributes closely from her high perch. It had taken her quite a while to finally settle in comfortably. (A fact which left her wishing she'd worked in the orchards of District 11 prior to the games.)

The fear that had almost crippled Tifanee before had now settled into a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. It left her desperate to stay hidden. A part of her wished to get back down to the ground and ask to join the alliance she had just watched being formed, but forming alliances meant breaking alliances, something Tifanee wasn't sure she could do.

Time passed with Tifanee only slightly aware of it. The small alliance of three grew to one of eight, and Tifanee longed even more to go down and join the large group. Large alliances were frowned upon though, so Tifanee knew to expect interference from the gamemakers soon, which meant she should get out of the area as soon as possible. Tifanee felt even more unsettled as she searched for a discreet way to get out of the area. Eight pairs of eyes were hard to hide from, and thirteen-year-old Tifanee wasn't skilled enough to take on all of them at once.

**XX**

Tiara and Troy finally stumbled across the other two careers, Alissah and Huntur, just as it was reaching nightfall. Sure enough there was a supply of food at their disposal. Even more surprising though was the addition of Mina to the group.

Tiara watched the slightly younger girl closely as she followed Troy to the tent the others had set up by a creek. "What is she doing here?" Tiara questioned harshly.

Mina threw a sharp glare at Tiara. "They've found me useful enough to let me join your alliance."

Tiara scoffed, "And what are you good at exactly?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Mina replied as if speaking to a five-year-old. "I'm decently intelligent. Probably more intelligent than you."

Tiara growled and lunged forward, only to be held back by Huntur. She didn't let that stop her from voicing her opinion. "What does intelligence have to do with this? The games are about strength and survival. There's no place for your precious computers here."

"There's always a place for knowledge, Tiara," Mina spoke softly as she examined something small that Tiara couldn't really make out in the dark. "Don't underestimate what someone can do with a strong mind."

"Not as much as I could do to you if I got the chance," Tiara grumbled as she on the other side of the group from Mina. She leaned over to whisper to Alissah, "Please tell me we're getting rid of her soon."

Alissah shrugged, "She's right. Her brain could be extremely useful to us, but don't worry. She won't be able to defend herself when we decide her time has come."

**XX**

Eight tributes. Who thought it was a good idea to gather eight tributes together? That's all that runs through Tifanee's mind as she watches the group below. Sure, it adds to their skills and protection, but it also attracts others, like the careers. Plus, it's only more people to turn against each other and who you have to kill in the end. Tifanee's still planning how to get to at least one of them as she remains perched up in her tree. If she can get one kill and escape, it'll be a small victory for her and a possible boost in sponsors. But how do you lure one away without the others noticing?

**XX**

Etin came across the two older boys at the river. Unfortunately, they noticed him first.

"Hey," Coale called out in something close to amusement. "You're the rich District 9 boy, aren't you?"

"If you can call it rich," Etin gulped. All of the tributes were aware of the deep loyalty to the Capitol that Etin's family held, but the other two would never dare openly mock him for it when they were relying on the Capitol for help in the games.

"Compared to the rest of us non-careers," Boston jeered. "I'd say you're rich."

Etin just shrugged, "I suppose." The two other boys didn't seem threatening at the moment, but Etin wasn't letting his guard down as he backed slowly away.

"You don't happen to be good with any weapons, do you?" Coale questioned.

"No," Etin answered honestly. "I've always been more fascinated with book learning than so-called practical learning."

"What a coincidence," Coale drawled. "You and Boston here have something in common. Seems like I'm the only one here who never found much use in books."

Boston seemed to be inspecting Etin carefully. "Do you want to join us?" he finally asked.

"What?" Etin spoke in disbelief. He halted himself from continuing his slow journey backwards. "Why would you want me?"

Coale shrugged. "We're not cruel or anything. If we wanted to kill you, we'd have done it by now. Boston actually wanted to ask you to join our alliance before the games. Something about 'kindred spirits' or something. I don't know, but your book smarts may be of use to us."

"Look," Boston sighed. "If you don't want to join us, then we'll let you go for now, but don't you think you'd be much better off with us for at least a little while?"

"Yeah," Etin rolled his eyes. "Until you get sick of me and kill me in my sleep."

"Neither one of us is that back-handed." Etin was surprised at how offended Coale seemed to be by his suggestion. "When we break the alliance, it will be fair, and everyone will have an equal chance to escape."

Somehow Etin could tell that Coale's words were sincere. "Okay. I'll join."

He just hoped he didn't regret that decision.

**XX**

Tifanee watched closely as Cassidee wandered away from the large group and tried to suppress her smile. Cassidee stripped down to her underwear before stepping into the river and submerging herself. She was clearly bathing, and Tifanee couldn't think of a better time to sneak up on her. The smart thing to do would have been to bathe with someone else at least in sight, but Cassidee apparently seemed secure enough in her large group to believe she was safe. Tifanee was going to prove her wrong.

Tifanee pulled the bow and one of the arrows she'd managed to grab from her back. She wasn't the best archer, but she'd practiced her aim well during training. She'd wanted a long distance weapon, and a bow had seemed the right choice. Now, she just had to wait for Cassidee's back to turn towards her and she could incapacitate her quickly.

With one quick motion, Tifanee released the arrow and watched it slice through Cassidee. The older girl sunk under the water with only the slightest of splashes. If the arrow didn't kill her, the river sure would. Tifanee sank back onto the branch supporting her as images of the moment flashed vividly through her mind.


	9. Wrath

"_There is little for the great part of the history of the world except the bitter tears of pity and the hot tears of wrath." - Woodrow Wilson_

"_But the child's sob curses deeper in the silence than the strong man in his wrath!" - Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

Mina watched the sleeping forms closely as she stuffed a backpack with as many supplies as she could. She wasn't stupid enough to stay with the careers any longer, and she was using her chance as watch to escape. The group had added one more the previous day when they stumbled upon Tifanee and discovered, after a fair bit of torturing and preparing for her death, that she was responsible for the only death since the cornucopia bloodbath. Apparently, that won over the careers, and into the group the girl came. She didn't want to know what cruel death they had for Tifanee up their sleeves, and she most certainly didn't want to know her own.

The careers wouldn't be happy to discover they were missing precious food and water bottles, but with the disadvantage of not having any companions, Mina was forced to leave more than enough behind for them anyway. She was tempted to send the rest down the river, but angering the careers farther wasn't a smart move if she wished to make it out of these games alive.

One death would wake the others. Mina was convinced they could smell blood. She wasn't prepared for the wrath of a well-trained career. That was something she would face later. For now, she was off on her own.

**XX**

Demetrius would be lying if he said Cassidee's death hadn't shaken him a bit. Their large group had been as close to enjoying themselves as they could be in the arena when her body came washing down the river. It would take a long night of tossing and turning for Demetrius to realize that the Capitol had purposefully let the body wash past them before picking it up, but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing the Capitol could do now could increase Demetrius' hate for them.

The next morning, the group had agreed to split up, and Demetrius was now alone and wandering through the arena with no clue where to go. He froze as he heard rustling in a bush. It stopped abruptly, as if the culprit knew they had been heard. Demetrius approached quietly, one hand on his knife, before Ezra's face popped out and startled him.

"Ezra!" he screeched. Ezra and Demetrius had formed a somewhat unfortunate friendship during training as Demetrius was the only one who didn't demean Ezra for his fierce love for animals.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ezra apologized.

Demetrius sighed. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah," Ezra spoke as he climbed out of the bush. "Of course I am. No one wants to be with the boy who won't even kill an animal."

Demetrius knew his decision wouldn't make things easy for himself, but he went for it anyway. "Do you want to form an alliance?"

"Are you serious?" Ezra said in disbelief. "Yes."

"Just promise me you'll at least try to defend me if someone attacks."

"Dem," Ezra spoke softly. "I may not like hurting innocent animals, but even I can't see the people we're stuck in here with as innocent."

"They're most certainly animals though," Demetrius muttered.

**XX**

Mina watched the three boys from afar. She knew that Boston and Etin were stereotypical "nice-guys" from training, and Coale couldn't be that bad if he was sticking with them. Could she kill any of them when two of them didn't seem capable of hurting a fly?

She knew Boston and Etin were both "book smart" though. Maybe they wouldn't mock her intelligence like the careers had. Maybe an alliance would be beneficial because, if truth be told, Mina didn't have a clue what she was doing.

Mina quickly made her presence known so that she wouldn't be mistaken as an enemy. The other three drew their weapons regardless, but that was to be expected.

"I want to form an alliance," she spoke quickly, before they could strike. "I think I could be beneficial to your group."

The other three boys looked at each other closely, and Etin's slight nod seemed to seal the deal.

"Okay," Coale spoke. "You can join us."

**XX**

The others had been furious to wake up and find Mina gone. Alissah figured they should have known she would outsmart them, but none of them had thought the smart move would be to abandon them. Staying with the careers was your best bet at getting to the final tributes. Maybe Mina had been stupider than they thought. At least, that's what Alissah's first reaction had been, but the more she thought about it, the better Mina's decision seemed.

How was Alissah supposed to win surrounded by people just as strong as she was? Shouldn't she be surrounded by people that were weaker than her? Ones she could kill right away with less threat to herself? Yes, she finally decided. That was a better plan. She reasoned with herself that she wasn't betraying the other careers, even if it felt like she was. The games, after all, didn't necessarily have to be played fairly.

Alissah scurried away in the dark, taking a page out of Mina's book, but this time she took only a water bottle and one small container of food. The others could have the rest. She could survive without it.

**XX**

Jocelin hadn't been expecting to form an alliance so soon after leaving her last one, but she'd felt sorry for Fayth when she found her wandering alone. The girl's panic attacks had made her react violently to Jocelin's presence, and they had only weakened Jocelin's resolve to kill the poor girl.

The girls were the same age at thirteen, but Jocelin couldn't help but see Fayth as much younger. The panic attacks had been lessening slightly as Fayth adjusted to being in the arena, but neither knew when something would happen to set them off.

Jocelin knew she needed a plan. Traveling with Fayth had the potential to get her killed. The other girl couldn't control her panic attacks and wasn't much help during them. If they didn't figure something out soon, they'd be cornered, and it would be up to Jocelin to defend them both.

**XX**

"I hear something," Troy whispered sharply to bring the other careers to a halt. He turned towards the other three with a finger to his lips. The loss of Alissah had lowered their numbers yet again, which left him grateful for Tifanee's unexpected appearance the day before.

The others followed behind him as he crawled quietly through the undergrowth that was thick enough to hide them. He could see the young tribute from Seven picking some berries. He believed his name was Bryan, one of the youngest tributes at just twelve. The boy wasn't incredibly small, but his age was definitely a hindrance, even if Troy only beat him in that regard by two years. The four of them could no doubt take him easily.

"This'll be my kill," Troy whispered. He made sure to look them all straight in the eye to stress his point. "Only interfere if you think I won't make it."

It was a useless concession. If Troy was to die, none of them would stop it, but he said it all the same. They could at least pretend to be loyal to each other.

The young boy was oblivious as Troy approached him from behind. One quick stab and it was over. Troy grimaced. Two kills, and neither had been incredibly impressive. Couldn't someone put up a fight? Unwilling to let it pass so uneventfully, Troy continued to stab Bryan until the cannon signaled his death.

The other three careers watched carefully as Troy sauntered back over to them, and Troy smirked at the barely concealed horror on Tifanee's face. She wouldn't be causing him any problems.

**XX**

Ezra and Demetrius. Both people that Alissah knew as kind from training, or at least as kind as could be while training to kill each other. There was no guarantee of their character anymore, and she would have to remain cautious.

Alissah knew she probably had very different ideals than these two, and Ezra was useless at most things in the arena. Still, she had never planned to be completely alone this early in the games, and disliking the two would just make it easier on her when the alliance ended later.

She should have been expecting the fear when she made herself known to them. She was, after all, a career. What would a career want with tributes from Ten and Eleven other than to kill them? She spoke quickly before they could mistake her intentions further, "I want to join your alliance."

"What?" Demetrius questioned in disbelief. "You? A career?"

"Yes," she muttered. She felt more out of her element now than she had at any other point in the arena. "Being a career isn't all it's cut out to be."

"What trick are you playing?"

"I think she's telling the truth." Ezra answered for her.

"You can't possibly know that." Demetrius turned towards Ezra in disbelief.

Ezra shrugged. "Not for sure, but I think we can trust her."

Demetrius sighed and thought for a few moments. "Fine, but if you get us killed, Ezra, I'll never forget it."

"Luckily, you won't have a working brain to remember it with," Ezra muttered, and Alissah found a small smile working its way onto her face at the joke.

"You two aren't so bad," she told them.

Demetrius made a face before muttering, "This is weird." But he offered her a drink of water anyway as the three began their planning.

**XX**

"It's that Jocelin girl from Nine," Coale growled from his hiding spot. "And she's got that crazy girl from Twelve. We could take them easily."

"Do you really want to kill a crazy girl?" Etin questioned.

"She has to die eventually," Coale reminded him. "There's no way she could win. It'd be easier for us to kill her now than let one of the careers do it and torture her."

"I know," Etin groaned. "But I just can't. I couldn't live with myself if I killed someone so helpless."

"Maybe she's not helpless," Coale pondered. "She could be faking."

"I doubt it," Boston spoke for the first time. "She had a panic attack right after being reaped. That was too fast of a reaction. I think it's real. Besides, you're from her district. What was she like before."

Coale shrugged in defeat. "As far as I can remember she's always been like that, although I never paid much attention. What I said about it being better for her if we kill her still stands."

Etin watched the two girls sadly. "Do you really think we'd be doing the right thing?"

"Etin," Coale muttered quietly. "There's not many right things we have the luxury to do anymore, but this might just be one of them."

**XX**

Demetrius had left Ezra and Alissah behind temporarily in an attempt to find food, but what he had stumbled upon instead left him far more interested. The three tributes in front of him were far too engrossed in the insane girl and her companion to notice what was happening behind them.

Demetrius loathed his place in the games, but this was far too good an opportunity to pass up, as he was going to have to kill eventually. Although he'd managed to get a spear, Demetrius wasn't very good at throwing it, and he didn't want to lose it to the two tributes he wasn't able to hit. This left Demetrius scrambling for another way to kill one of them when the solution came to him. Coale scrambled away, no doubt going after the two girls, and Etin followed closely behind. Boston, however, lingered and Demetrius was almost tempted to feel joy at his luck.

Once the two boys were far enough away, Demetrius took off at a run. He didn't want to have time to back out, and even with the noise of his approach, Boston didn't have time to react as the spear plunged through his chest. Not stopping to see the damage, Demetrius pulled the spear out and took off into the forest. Not even the sound of the cannon and Boston's companions' screams could stop him.

**XX**

Jocelin froze as she heard the tortured scream of a tribute not far away. She scrambled for Fayth, who had begun to tremble. Jocelin had learned that Fayth could occasionally avoid a full-blown attack if she comforted her.

Jocelin scanned the area as she held Fayth close, and it wasn't hard to spot the two boys scrambling towards the body of another. In the distance, Jocelin could make out the form of a fourth boy running away.

"Come on," Jocelin urged Fayth to her feet. "We need to get out of here before they come towards us."

The two girls hadn't made it very far when a loud voice called out, "Wait!"

Jocelin hesitated for a moment before halting.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Coale said. "But Boston was a valuable asset, and now he's gone. I know you're smart, Fayth, so I'm willing to forget about the anxiety stuff if you'll join us."

Jocelin watched Fayth closely as the girl analyzed her district partner. "Okay," Fayth spoke quietly.

"Are you serious?" Jocelin whispered harshly.

"Yes." And it was the surest of something Jocelin had heard Fayth sound since they formed their alliance. "I know Coale. He won't betray us. He'll keep things fair, and it'll be good for us."

Jocelin sighed. "If you're sure."

Fayth smiled softly after. "I am."


	10. Moon

Chapter 10: Moon

"_The moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk to." - Carl Sandburg_

"I think we should split up," Tiara announced bright and early that morning.

Tifanee appeared unsurprised, but the two male careers stared at her in shock.

"You can't be serious," Troy growled. "And end the careers for good?"

Tiara shrugged. "I think it's for the best. Either way, I'm out of here as soon as I finish my breakfast."

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Huntur questioned with a glare. "We're stronger together."

"We're strong apart too, or at least we are." She spoke to Troy and Huntur while throwing a pointed look at Tifanee.

"Fine. I'll leave the alliance," Troy said. "It'd be fun to get some killing done on my own."

"Whatever," Tifanee shrugged. "I can survive either way."

She ignored the others' amused looks of disbelief.

**XX**

Troy didn't like being alone. He had no trouble admitting that he enjoyed having people around to show off in front of, and an audience that he couldn't see wasn't cutting it. For that reason alone he wanted to form a new alliance. Having pathetic people to intimidate was almost as fun as the killing.

For that reason, Troy didn't kill Alissah, Demetrius, and Ezra when he discovered them. Sure, he could have easily enough, but why do that when he could have fun with them in a different way? The killing could always come later.

"You three seem to be doing well," Troy smirked as he swaggered up to them.

All three of them had taken defensive positions.

"What do you want?" Demetrius growled.

"Don't get too defensive," Troy chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you guys. I just want to join your alliance."

The three other tributes shot each other skeptical looks.

"Why should we trust you?" Ezra questioned. "You're a career."

"I am," Troy acknowledged. "But that alliance is broken, and I was getting lonely. I thought you guys might be up for one more. I have some pretty valuable skills after all."

Demetrius looked back at Alissah and Ezra before turning back to Troy. "Fine. You can join, but you're not standing guard at night. One of us will do it."

Troy shrugged. "More sleep for me then."

**XX**

With the addition of Jocelin and Fayth, their alliance was getting crowded. Coale and Etin had seemed hesitant about them at first, but had finally fully embraced them into the group. Mina, however, wasn't feeling so accepting. She didn't appreciate being with the crazy girl, and she wasn't going to stick around with her much longer.

Knowing there was no need to change something that worked, she decided to slip off in the night just as she had with the careers. She'd be long gone before they awoke, and Mina would be free of the burden of caring for Fayth the Crazy. They could all get themselves killed if they wanted, but she wasn't going to suffer that fate because of someone else's weakness.

**XX**

Jocelin stirred as she heard a rustling in the dark. Her senses having been fine tuned in the past several days, her hand immediately went for the knife resting near her head before she bolted up into a sitting position. Scanning the area quickly, Jocelin sensed no harm, but she quickly noticed Mina's absence. No one was up keeping watch, and Jocelin wondered if Mina had wandered off because she sensed something or if she had decided she'd had enough of this alliance. Probably the former. Mina hadn't taken too kindly to Fayth, and Jocelin couldn't blame her.

Even though she understood, Jocelin also felt a surge of anger at the other girl. It wasn't Fayth's fault that she had the attacks. She didn't deserve this more than any of the others, except perhaps the careers who deserved it all.

Jocelin listened closely to the fading footsteps and rustling of leaves that she could just barely hear in the distance. It was a chance. Mina had freely left the alliance, which made her a free target, and Jocelin was feeling a bit bitter at the moment. She spared a quick glance at the three peacefully sleeping forms. They would be safe while she was gone. She was sure of it. They'd hidden their location well. Jocelin would get Mina. Her first kill. She had faith that Coale and Etin would protect Fayth or at least have the decency to formally break off the alliance. If they didn't, they'd have an angry Jocelin to deal with too.

**XX**

Chloe cowered in fear as the three tributes loomed over her.

"Please don't hurt me!" she gasped. "Please!"

Coale looked back at Etin as he held the knife above the young girl.

"I'll make you a deal," Coale spoke in a low voice. "We just lost two members of our alliance. I'll let you live if you'll join us. We could use help handling her." He pointed at the crazy girl Fayth over his shoulder.

"Why haven't you killed her?" Chloe's confusion briefly made her forget her fear.

"It's a bit hard when she's so innocent," he muttered as he stood and stored his knife away. All hatred seemed forgotten as he extended a hand to Chloe to help her to her feet. She took it lightly, while keeping a close eye on the girl that now fascinated her.

**XX**

"What are you doing with them?" Mina questioned Troy sharply.

Mina had come across Alissah, who had been hunting, just moments ago. Alissah had asked Mina to join their alliance as she believed Mina's smarts would be valuable. It all seemed incredibly similar to when she had joined the careers, but it was better than being with Crazy, so Mina went with it. Then, she discovered Troy.

"So, let me get this straight," Mina said. "The careers break up for good, but then two of you wind up in the same alliance again?"

"That would be correct," Alissah smirked. "She's joining by the way." It was thrown out casually, as if she didn't expect any protests from the other tributes.

Demetrius watched her closely before shrugging. "Okay. She has valuable skills that none of the rest of us do. This could be a good thing."

Mina sure hoped it was.

**XX**

Mina had only been with them for an hour or so when they happened upon Kahner's hideout.

"Don't come any closer," Kahner called out towards them with knife in hand. "The place is rigged."

"Rigged?" Demetrius questioned as he scanned the area.

"I took the mines from the cornucopia and set them up around this place. Step on one and it'll blow."

Demetrius nodded. "Nice one. I doubt anyone else would have thought of that."

Mina cocked her head to the side. "How did you even know how to work them? Not much use for mines in District Six, and even I would have had to inspect one to figure out how to work it."

"I have my ways," he smirked.

"He should join us," Alissah whispered to the others. "We can't get to him like this anyway. He's surrounded himself, and he suspects us. The best we can hope for his to have him on our side. We can use this place as a base."

"How do we know he won't misdirect us and make us all step on mines?" Ezra asked.

Alissah shrugged, "We don't."

Demetrius considered for a moment before calling out. "Will you form an alliance with us, Kahner?"

Kahner smirked. "I guess so. I'm running a bit low on supplies, and you seem fixed in that regard." He nodded towards the bags they all carried.

**XX**

Tiara watched the group closely with a smirk playing across her lips. Somehow, they'd picked up the crazy girl. Tiara found it amusing, and she couldn't help but watch the show from afar. She'd perched herself up in a tree, a new trick she'd taken from Tifanee. She quite liked it up high where she could watch the other tributes without being detected.

Knowing she was out of reach from the spear they possessed, Tiara called down. "Hey, what are you guys up to down there?"

The four tributes looked up in shock.

"Tiara," Coale growled.

Tiara smirked wider. "Coale. How would you guys feel about me joining you?"

"I don't think that's such a great idea," Etin spoke up.

"Aw," Tiara pretended offense. "Why not? As a career, I could provide you valuable skills."

"You don't mind being in an alliance with me?" Skepticism filled Fayth's voice.

Tiara shrugged. "You're part of the appeal, honestly. You intrigue me."

Fayth frowned. "I don't like this," she muttered quietly to Etin.

"Neither do it, but she could be helpful," he answered.

Coale sighed. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Tiara shrugged. "Trusting me is your own problem."

Etin looked at the others before speaking. "She doesn't keep watch, and we keep a close eye on her."

"Definitely," Chloe agreed. "She could be helpful, but we can't afford to fully trust a career."

"You can come down now," Coale called.

Tiara smirked once more as she swung herself down through the branches.

**XX**

Kendrick watched the four closely. He found it interesting that Tiara, a career, had paired up with three other tributes. To be honest, he was tired of being in this arena alone with only his thoughts. It was haunting. And being with Tiara would help him get farther in the games. If she would pair up with the other three, he should be able to convince them that he should join. He hadn't had a decent training score, and he looked weak. But Kendrick knew how to use use his smarts, and he could convince them that was an advantage.

Tiara smirked as he appeared, but it didn't seem particularly threatening... yet. "Well, well, well," she chuckled. "Kendrick Jobs. Are you here to fight?"

"Nope," Kendrick replied as confident as possible. "I don't fancy dying today. I was wondering if I could join your little alliance. You could use someone with my brain."

Tiara considered him. She didn't seem to pay the other three much mind, although Kendrick noticed a look of thinly disguised contempt being thrown at her from Coale. "I think we could find some use for you."

**XX**

Gerald watched the group of tributes closely. He recognized Ezra immediately, as he'd had an alliance with the boy at the beginning of the games. He was surprised that Ezra had joined forces with not one but two tributes. Gerald also saw the District 3 tribute, who he knew to be Mina. Gerald hadn't been that fond of her. It would be fun to kill either her or the careers for his first kill of the games. Ezra he would let off the hook. He'd liked him well enough.

The problem would be killing one of the their own without being killed himself. He noticed that Kahner, another tribute Gerald hadn't been fond of, was slightly disconnected from the others. Kahner had been a moody boy during training, and that seemed to have stuck in the games, with him distancing himself from the others in his alliance.

Gerald knew he wouldn't have time to retrieve his arrow once he shot it. The others would react too quickly, and Gerald would be forced to run no matter what the outcome of his shot. He aimed with great concentration, determined to kill with just one arrow. He watched just long enough to see the arrow connect with Khaner's skull before running. A shout rang out just seconds before the cannon boomed, but no one followed Gerald as he fled.

**XX**

Ahnette had remained hidden in the woods the entirety of the games. She didn't trust enough to approach anyone about alliances, and she was surviving just fine on her own. No one had managed to catch her yet. Still, she figured the Capitol would be getting tired of her reclusive ways, and something bad could happen if she didn't act soon. She'd heard the commotion of Kahner's death and come running. It was a chance to witness, if not experience, a scuffle.

When she'd come upon the scene, she'd watched the hovercraft pull Kahner's body up through the sky and away from the bloody scene still covering the ground. The others in Kahner's alliance seemed slightly shaken, although whether it was from sadness or fear that it would happen to them too Ahnette wasn't sure. The only one who seemed calm was Alissah, who remained lounging in her previous position, apparently having not moved at all. She watched her companions with slight interest as they sorted through Kahner's supplies and talked about leaving soon to get away from the blood now covering the ground.

Ahnette had no weapons, as she had fled the cornucopia as soon as the cannon sounded, but she noticed a knife tucked away safely in a holster on Alissah's belt. Ahnette knew that getting to it would be tricky, especially with Alissah's companions just feet away, but the risk seemed worth it. Ahnette hated the careers and everything they stood for, which only made her more determined as she sneaked quietly forward.

The knife was in her grasp in what seemed like an instant and suddenly it was plunging into Alissah's back. It happened too quickly for Ahnette to really process it, but soon Alissah was writhing around in pain and Ahnette was fleeing just as Gerald had before her. No one pursued her as they ran to the aid of the second of their alliance to be attacked in just moments. The knife was gone, having been wrenched out by Ahnette as she fled, and it was abundantly clear that Alissah wouldn't survive. Another career was gone, and Troy did little to hide his satisfaction as he watched Alissah die.

**XX**

Tifanee was doing just fine on her own as she ambled along the forest floor. At the slightest hint of danger she would perch up in the trees. She'd attempted to travel through them instead, but that had proved more difficult than it had seemed. Unless she suddenly developed monkey-like skills, Tifanee was just fine walking on the ground.

Still, Tifanee would be lying if she didn't admit that she would rather be with people right now, even ones that might kill her. She was terrified being out here alone, and the slightest sounds made her scramble for the trees. Mockingjays, whose wonderful singing had thrilled her at home, now caused her to scramble under logs.

It was for that reason only that Tifanee was brave enough to approach the human-like sounds that she heard instead of running in fear. She kept to the trees. It was a longer journey but the safer option to the ground. The young girl groaned in frustration when she saw Tiara amongst the group. Of all the careers, Tiara's obnoxiousness frustrated Tifanee the most.

Tifanee did a scan of the area, and after seeing no visible long range weapons, was brave enough to call out, "Hey! Tiara!"

Tiara looked up before growling angrily. She calmed herself and smirked up at Tifanee before replying, "Still by yourself, I see."

"Yeah," Tifanee sounded much calmer than she felt. "That's what I wanted to ask about actually. How would you feel if I joined your alliance. We were in one together once before after all."

Tiara's lips puckered. "I suppose." She looked around at her companions, who all shrugged. Coale had long given up on leadership with Tiara's continued presence, and his shrug was accompanied with a scowl.

"Don't make me regret this, Munchkin," Tiara shouted as Tifanee descended.

"Munchkin," Tifanee chuckled. "That's a new one."

**XX**

The alliance was getting crowded now. What had previously just been her, Coale, and Etin was now four extra tributes. None of them appreciated Fayth's presence, she was sure of it. Even the small and young Tifanee was of more value to the group. Fayth yearned for Jocelin's presence. Jocelin who had seemed to genuinely care and then had disappeared without a trace one night. Others would have thought it was a sign of disloyalty, not uncommon in these games, but Fayth thought differently. Jocelin probably didn't want to be the one to kill Fayth, so she got out as soon as possible. It was a smart move on her part, and Fayth meant to replicate it.

Not that Fayth was leaving anyone behind. They would all be happy to wake up tomorrow and find her gone. No one would morn the crazy girl who disappeared in the middle of the night. She'd be free to live the rest of her short live without the judgmental eyes of others.

With that bittersweet thought, Fayth set out into the darkened woods. Her only comfort came from the occasional glimpses of the bright, possibly artificially lit moon that hung high in the sky.


End file.
